


In my damn Blood

by Phi_JiJi



Series: SKZ Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All houses, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Hagrid - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mysteries, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, There's a lot of shit gonna go on, a tiny bit of angst?, at least for this part, im keeping it small though, mental pain, phyical pain, played death?, they are all younger so they can all go to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 38,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED ON AO3!!!]Jisung finally goes to Hogwarts, but there are a few things, that made him unusual and also very interestingSnipped of chapter 1:"I've never seen you before, are you going to Hogwarts for the first time?", she then asked."Yeah" he muttered, looking back to the window so he wouldn't had to look at her. He could already tell what questions would come next."If you want I can show you around all the places" she then offered.A bit irritated he looked back to the girl, who still smiled at him.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I had to go down with their ages so they could all go to hogwarts for now, therefore there also will be no actual sexual interactions between most of them

Jisung was lucky that he knew how he had to get to platform 9 3/4 without someone who had to help him.  
He was even luckier that most people don't even notice him as a person so he could easily walk around the muggle platforms and walk through the barriers. He only had a small bag with him, what was a bit unusual for a 14 year old going to Hogwarts, but no one noticed him anyways at least not the parents.  
Without hesitating Jisung got onto the train and looked for an empty Cabin where he would hopefully be alone the whole way. He layed his bag onto his lap and stared outside the window, waiting for the train to depart. Jisung didn't know how long the way would take, but as long as he would arrive he didn't care too much.  
The thing he was scared about the most was actually other students looking at him weirdly because he was only wearing a plain uniform without a house.  
He sighed, took out his phone and put on some music over his headphones. Therefore he wouldn't even hear if someone would enter his cabin or would want to talk to him. It would be best to just avoid any kind of contact with other students, at least for now.  
The train started to move and Jisung could slightly hear the kids and parents saying goodbye to each other over the windows.  
Jisung shut his eyes and tried to put his full concentration onto the music, still facing the window.

Minho's sister Chaeyoung opened up the door to the first cabin she found where seats were still free, luckily only one person was sitting there so she, her brother, and her friend Changbin could sit down together and didn't have to split up for the way.  
She saw that the boy had his eyes closed so she quickly signalised the others to be quiet in case he was sleeping, then she sat down directly across from him.  
She studied his features for a bit, frowning her eyebrows as she comes to the conclusion that he was to old to be a first year. But he was wearing a plain uniform and she has never seen him before either.  
Minho, who was sitting next to her, looked at her, confused until she showed him that the boy wasn't in a house yet even though he's older.  
Changbin on the other hand didn't notice a thing as he was probably busy texting his boyfriend Felix from the class under the two of them.

After about an hour Jisung opened his eyes again, he really did fall asleep, causing his neck and back to hurt now. He could see a movement from the corner of his eye, so he didn't dare to move. Still, he turned the volume down so he could hear if the other people would say something.  
"You know, we don't bite" a female voice then said, directly facing Jisung.  
Reluctantly, he turned his head slightly, seeing a young girl, smiling at him. He could also see that someone else was sitting beside her but he didn't turn his head further to know what kind of person it was.  
Due to the uniform, Jisung could tell that she was Gryffindor, therefore he could tell that she has to be second year at least, but from her appearance she was probably older.  
To not be too unfriendly he took out one of his earphones out and looked at the girl, waiting if she would say more.  
"I'm Lee Chaeyoung" she then introduced herself with a smile. "Han... Jisung" he said, also giving a slight smile.  
"I've never seen you before, are you going to Hogwarts for the first time?", she then asked.  
"Yeah" he muttered, looking back to the window so he wouldn't had to look at her. He could already tell what questions would come next.  
"If you want I can show you around all the places" she then offered.  
A bit irritated he looked back to the girl, who still smiled at him.  
"Are you serious?", he asked, not knowing if she may just wanted to make fun of him.  
"Why shouldn't I? I mean sure, usually it's the job of a prefect but I can probably show you more stuff without first-years running in between" she said laughing.  
"Uhm... Okay then" he quietly agreed, once again, receiving a smile from the girl.  
They stayed silent fo a while, the two older boys still didn't say a word until now.  
"Do you know... How long it takes until we arrive?", Jisung the asked. Chaeyoung looked at her watch. "About half an hour" she told him, now also looking out of the window.  
"Are you exited?", she then asked him. "Honestly, I don't really now" he mumbled, trying not to think all the things he had to go through already.  
"There are a lot of nice people at Hogwarts" she tried to comfort him, but he still wasn't sure how he'll like it there. 

After they hadn't said anything for a while again, Jisung put his earphone back in and stared outside again, his chin resting on his hand.  
Maybe, things won't be as bad as he though they would be.  
The rest of the way no-one said a thing. Instead Chaeyoung texted her brother all the time who asked what they were talking about since he was listening to music as well.  
Minho was quite sceptic about the boy but he decided to watch him over the next weeks. At the very least if he'd become a Gryffindor as he is the prefect anyways. 

The train stopped at Hogwarts and all the students began to run out of the train to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. But Jisung stayed on his seat for a while.  
Chaeyoung noticed directly, so she turned back to the boy. "We'll meet in the Great Hall. Okay?", she said. Jisung was still slightly concerned about how much she actually meant it. But still, he nodded, getting up after she also left the train.  
He walked down the way all the other students went, not really looking up.

Jisung knew Hogwarts was giant, but not _that_ giant.  
Luckily he found the way to the great Hall, where Chaeyoung directly eyed him and waved at him showing him where he should sit down.  
He looked in the direction and sighed. Of course he had to go to all the first-years.

After Dubmledore held his speech, they took out the Sorting Hat an Professor McGonagall read out the names of student that should come up.

"Han Jisung, year 3"


	2. The Sorting Hat

Everyone was staring at him when he stood up and went to to front to sit down on the chair.  
Jisung looked on the floor, not wanting to look at all the other students.  
The sorting hat murmured something at first, then it spoke out loud. 

"Slytherin!" 

Jisung took a deep breath, he knew this would come. He looked up and the first person he looked at was Chaeyoung, who looked shocked.  
Then he stood up and made his way to the table with the other Slytherins. 

Chaeyoung looked to Jisung in shock. Even though she didn't knew him, she didn't expect him to be sorted into Slytherin. Maybe the hat made a mistake? He looked way to shy and unnoticeable to belong to Slytherin.  
When he sat down and was out of her sight she looked at her brother for a second, but he didn't seem to have realised as he was talking to some of his friends.  
But just because he was in another house she wouldn't just break her promise.  
The ceremony ended and Chaeyoung stood up to go over to Jisung.  
He was one of the only ones still sitting, staring down onto the table. Through his classes his eyes seemed a bit bigger which made him look even more innocent.  
"Ready for the tour?" Chaeyoung asked him, ripping him out of his thought, making him to look at her.  
"Uhm... Yeah" he muttered, getting up from his seat. He still wasn't too sure about this offer but it was too late now anyways.  
Silently he followed the girl and every now and then she explained something to him. Jisung tried to somehow remember it all but he somehow couldn't concentrate properly so he only catched up about half of it, maybe less.  
They ended in the stairway, which moved like always.  
"The Slytherin door is over there" she told him and pointed in a direction. There where a few students standing there with one of the prefects of their houses.  
"You better go there now" she said, already going up another staircase in the direction of her own dormitory. "We'll see us tomorrow I guess" she said at last before opening the door with the secret word and entering it then.

"There you are Jisung! Dumbledore wants to talk to you" someone suddenly said behind him. He turned around and saw McGonagall looking up to him.  
Without a word he went down to her and followed her without a word.  
Getting called to Dumbledore on the first day probably isn't the best sign. But he didn't ask.  
He was told to stand on the platform and soon it began to rise after McGonagall said a speficic word.  
When the boy arrived at the top end he saw that he wasn't alone with Dumbledore. Snape was there as well.  
"Come here Jisung" Dumbledore said with a calm voice, not telling what this all is about.  
Jisung did as asked and went further into the room, he stopped in front of the desk.  
"You don't have to be nervous or afraid, lift your head" the man then told him. Once again he did what he was told.  
Then Dumbledore began to explain.  
"This is your first year here at Howgarts and at the same time you're in the 3rd year. Of course you will take the courses according to your age, but we can only do that as long as you can follow them, ok? We also prepared a room for yourself as most of the rooms are full or from other grades. If you ever need anything, ask me, Snape or your Prefecs, ok? ", he told him. Jisung only nodded, he wouldn't dare to say something back.  
Dumbledore nodded as well.  
"Then you should go to your room and unpack your bags" he lastly said, giving Jisung the permission to leave, which he greatly did after giving a slight bow.  
Luckily he found his way back to the stairs on his own and could also remember which painting was the door of the Slytherin dorm.  
Weirdly the door was open but Jisung didn't mind as he didn't knew the secret word anyways.  
He didn't even had to ask anyone to somehow find his was to his room. It was only lit by the light of the sunset and almost empty. There was a bed, a closet and a desk. His bag also was there, even though he didn't knew how it even got there.  
He unpacked his few things and sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.  
He didn't want the next days to come, because he knew that it'll be a hell of it's own. And now, that he was Slytherin he was 100% sure that things will not turn out well.  
Since he was sure there isn't anything that will happen he decided to go to sleep so he changed his clothes and laid down under the blanket.  
He set an alarm for the next morning, early enough so he could find anything he needed the next day if he forgets something now.

As Jisung predicted he couldn't sleep well at all, he took longer that usually to even fall asleep and his dream wasn't pleasant either. He woke up in the middle of the night, soaked in cold sweat.  
He looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning but Jisung still decided not to try to sleep anymore and instead sat down at his desk and took out one of his binders and began to study the notes written on the paper and doing little doodles if he had problems with any parts so he could look at them again later to practice them somewhen, even though he didn't knew if he would ever have the opportunity to play while he's here at Hogwarts.  
Without having any track of time, the sun was out again and shined through the curtains into the room.  
He stood up from the chair and changed into his, now, Slytherin uniform and left his room to go to the great hall, even though he didn't really want to eat breakfast.


	3. First Classes

Chaeyoung was sitting at a table together with Changbin, Felix, Hyunjin, Jeongin and Minho, eating breakfast.  
When she saw Jisung entering the hall she directly called his name, giving him a shock at first until he found out who actually called him.  
Most of the older who sat with her didn't seem to care much, the only one who had a reaction was Jeongin, who was getting nervous after seeing his uniform.  
"What's up with you, Jeongin. Seungmin is in Slytherin too and you don't have a problem with him" Chaeyoung told him, hitting him in the side slightly.  
"But I know Seungmin for two years now and he's friends with Hyunjin, so he's safe" Jeongin murmured, earning rolling eyes from Chaeyoung.  
"I'm sure he's safe as well. And you'd never find out if you'll stay a chicken like that" Chaeyoung hissed.  
Jeongin stayed quiet as soon as the boy came nearer.  
Reluctanty Jisung sat down next to the girl, giving a small greeting to the people sitting at the table.  
"How was your night?", Chaeyoung asked him. "Okay, I guess" he mumbled staring down on his hands that he laid down on the table.  
For a moment the others inspected the boy who sat down with them.  
"Don't you want to eat something for breakfast?", Chaeyoung then asked him but he shook his head directly.  
He stared at his hands for the time being until the bell rang, making Jisung almost jump up so he could just somehow get away from all these people, staring at him since he arrived yesterday, just trying to escape them all.  
His first subject was transfiguration so he quickly found his way to McGonagall's classroom and sat down on one of the seats.  
The other students arrived, but no one sat down next to Jisung. Maybe because he was new or because they thought it was weird, but maybe the desk was just empty anyways. But he didn't care, he was rather happy about it, he wouldn't have to worry about talking to another person.  
He was flipping through his books until McGonagall entered the room, beginning the class right away. 

Felix was sitting only two rows behind the new guy who was seemingly reading the whole damn book while waiting for the teacher.  
When she then arrived he closed the book and instead looked at her while she was directly starting to explain how to transform an animal into a boiler, using an eagle as an example.  
Then we should try it as well. Most of us did well since we had this subject since the beginning of the first year. But everyone was somehow excited to see how the new one would do.  
Everyone's eyes were fixed in him when McGonagall stood next to him, waiting for him to say the spell.  
The animal sitting in front of him was a little puppy, wagging his tail and looking at the boy excitedly.

Jisung took a deep breath and almost only whispered the spell, pointing his wand at the puppy.  
The boiler seemed completely perfect, which wasn't usually for a new student, making the others drop they jaws.  
Without a single bit of practice and he still got it right perfectly.  
McGonagall was also surprised, with no doubt, but she somehow seemed proud as well.  
"Very good, Jisung, I hope you'll keep up the good work" she told him, walking further through the class.  
The boiler turned back to the puppy, which started to lick trough Jisung face as if he was proud of him as well. The boy petted the dog for a while, waiting for other instructions.  
But the class soon endet and Jisung went to the next class wich happened to be potions, where Felix also had to go.  
This time he dicieded to stay near the boy, wanting to know more about him, since Chaeyoung didn't shut up about him in their common room the day before. 

Jisung didn't even enter the room completely when Snape up to him.  
"Stay here after the lesson, there are a few thing we have to talk about"  
The boy just nodded silently and then sat down at one of the tables, once again taking out his book.  
This time someone sat down at the same table as him. He had orange, most probably dyed, hair, freckles and wore the Gryffindor uniform. If Jisung remembered right he was sitting at the same table as Chaeyoung this morning at breakfast.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds, even though Felix was smiling while Jisung seemed as if he was judging him harshly, even though he only looked like that since he forgot his glasses this morning and has to legitimatly squint at fucking everything that was slightly further away so that he could see clearer.  
Lucky for Jisung they only did theory so he didn't have to worry about blowing up the whole building at his first lesson in potions.  
Like Snape said, he stayed after the lesson while the others were leaving the room.  
Not to lie, Jisung was definitely afraid of Snape, but at the same time he knew that Snape was a person too, which made him a bit less intimidating.  
"Since you're in the third year now, you have to select at least two more classes with your usual classes. Just fill out this form and give it back to me as soon as possible" Snape gave him a piece of paper.  
"Will do" Jisung replied with a small voice, taking the paper and putting it to his other school supplies. He then slowly stood up waiting if the teacher would say something more, but he didn't so Jisung left the room as well.  
Jisung didn't have another class after that so he went into his room and filled out the form for the subjects he wants to take.  
After that he decided to go outside and explore a bit outside of the building. Maybe he could find some quiet place for himself besides his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu  
> Thanks to Keeley for helping me with the english words uwu
> 
> Follow my Instagram @ Phi.s_multi_kpop and @ allmybiases
> 
> If you want leave Kudos or comments 
> 
> ~Phi


	4. Dark Water

He hated it. He really really hated it.  
It's been only one week, but he already was the bullying victim from almost everyone. Especially the other Slytherin students.  
He didn't talk to other students by own will. Most of the time he talks to the ghosts, the teachers or Hagrid.  
He also tried not to do anything with Chaeyoung in order to keep her out of all the stuff he's involved in.   
But maybe also because her brother looked more than just a bit scary.  
So he spends most of his time studying in his room, he ate only when he knew only a few students were in the great all and sometimes he would go into the forest or to the lake and just stare at the nature.  
Every time he would go outside of his room he'd leave his stuff inside so nothing could get damaged by others.  
Now again he was sitting at the lake, just dozing off after he finished all his lessons and brought all his stuff into his room.  
It was still quite quiet but Jisung liked it like that. No one who could disturb him, except maybe Hagrid but most of the time he would just check in the box every other hour.   
A few hours went by and the whole place became louder every minute.  
Jisung stood up, to go back into his room. Just then someone pushed him by the shoulder. "Hey looser, still no friends?", one of the boys said who was backed up by a few other boys. All of them were Slytherin and in the same year as him or one year up.  
First Jisung didn't day anything at all, hoping they would just go away soon.  
"Can't you talk you stupid idiot?", the boy the asked, making a step towards Jisung, forcing him to take one step back. "What do you want?", Jisung the muttered quiet.  
"Oh nothing special, I just thought you could use a little swim, maybe you'll come to your senses then" he said with an evil grin on his face, pushing Jisung over the edge and into the cold water.

Chaeyoung just got out of her last class and was on her way to meet Tzuyu at Hagrid's house when she looked over to the lake, just do see the scene of the boys throwing Jisung into the lake, who disappeared almost immediately in the dark water.   
Without further ado Chaeyoung changed her way and ran down the hill.   
"Hey you ass holes" she yelled at them before even arriving. The boys turned around. They seemed in shock already but seeing a raging Chaeyoung, who's brother is Minho, made their fear worse.   
"How dare you do this?" she added, coming close enough to the boys to punch them if she wanted to.   
"I... We... We thought he could swim" the youngest of them muttered, looking around between Chaeyoung, the lake and the other boys.   
"Well, do you see him swimming anywhere in the lake? Do you? No? What do you think will happen now?!", she was really close to hitting each and every one of them.   
None of the boys answered. "Now go and report to some fucking teacher" she told him, pushing onr of them in the direction of the main building. 

Tzuyu heard Chaeyoung's yelling over the whole place, making her wonder what happened so she decided to go over to her to see what even happened.  
When she went over, she saw a few Slytherin boys running up the hill.   
"Hey Chaeyoung! What happened?", she asked her friend, still quite far away.   
"Those ass holes thought it was funny to fucking drown Jisung" she told her, definitely angry.   
"And what should we do now? We're not even allowed to just go into the water, especially when no teacher is around" Tzuyu wondered. She didn't know Jisung really well, only from seeing him, but he didn't seem like a bad person who should ever had to experience something like that.   
"Well I told those idiots to tell a teacher, but I'll call Chan and Minho so they can help me search the lakeside. Hopefully we'll find him somewhere. I just can't imagine that he can't swim, you know?", Chaeyoung told her, taking out her phone to call Chan first. He's a few years older than her but he's a friend of her brother and one of the prefect of Ravenclaw. He's a bit dorky but he'd help anyone who needed it.   
She quickly sorta explained it to him and he said that he'd help.  
Then she dialed the number of her brother. First he didn't pick up but after a few seconds he did. "I need your help" Chaeyoung stated. "For what?", he asked. "Saving a life. Come to the lake" she told him. She almost never explains stuff to him, he'd only waste more time like that. Before he could say any more Chaeyoung hung up.  
Luckily only a few minutes passed until everyone was there. Tzuyu even got Hagrid, hoping he could help as well.   
Chaeyoung really did hope that they would get a few house points subtracted, at the very least.  
They began to look around the lake for the boy, hoping he would be found somewhere. But they didn't, they searched until it was time for lunch, so the teachers told the students to go and eat. Hagrid would search for him alone.  
Chaeyoung didn't want to just stop looking for him, but she knew that she couldn't contradict the teachers so he and her friends went to the Great Hall, sitting down next to her brother, just staring down at her plate.

Dumbledore stood in front of all the students.  
"I'm sad to announce this, but currently Han Jisung is missing. And until now we were able to find him nor did we find anything that could confirm that he's even still alive" he said, a few students seemed genuinely shocked, most of them didn't show a reaction at all and some really had the balls to giggle about it.  
If she would have been able or allowed to she would have kicked their asses, but first of all that would be against the rules and in the other hand Minho was holding her down, knowing that she would have done something to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My winter break begins now so I have a lot of time to write the next chapters so I don't have to stress myself uwu and I'm quite happy about it tbh.  
> And I don't know if I can upload a chapter next weekend as I'm on holidays where I don't have WiFi ^^'
> 
> ~Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> SKZ-Fanpage: hanseungstay  
> Main: Allmybiases


	5. Searching

Chaeyoung didn't eat at lunch, even though all her friends and Minho told her to at least eat something. But she just told them, that she'd eat later.  
After lunch she went back to help Hagrid searching for Jisung. She wouldn't just give up.

 

Chan sat down next to Minho as soon as Chaeyoung literally ran outside.  
"We should help her" he said, resting his head in his hand, looking at the three Gryffindor boys who still sat there.   
"I know, 'we don't know him, why should we?' but your sister seemed really concerned about that guy and he didn't deserve it either" Chan added, looking directly at Minho. He was sure that Felix would help him and if Felix helps, Changbin will too, so he only had to convince Minho.   
"Urgh okay, but you'll have to repay me for that" the oldest of the Gryffindors said.  
Chan smiled at him. "I will, thanks" he said, standing up, followed by the other three boys.  
Together they went down to the lake again. They only had to look around a bit until they saw Chaeyoung following Hagrid along the lake.  
The boys went over to them. Chaeyoung seemed more than happy to see the boys and she was even more happy when Chan told her, that they would help to find Jisung.

They searched for the boy at every spot they were allowed to go to but they didn't found a sign.  
Slowly the thought of death overcame Chaeyoung but she tried to hide the though somewhere else in her head.  
"We'll find him. Don't worry" Chan said, smiling slightly, hoping to cheer her up a little.  
"I won't give up until I'll find him" Chaeyoung said, clenching her teeth.  
She's always been so determined, but sometimes it's not the best that she doesn't want to give up until the end.

The sun was slowly setting and Felix was the first one to whine about how much his feet hurt and that he wants to eat and sleep and how he had to still learn stuff. But he also didn't want to leave Chaeyoung hanging so he stopped to complain and instead got Changbin to carry him, even though he fell asleep quite soon.  
"We'll look for him again tomorrow, okay? It's too late already and we have to go to dinner" Chan told Chaeyoung. "I'm not hungry" she replied.   
"We're not allowed out afterwards anyway" he then told her. Hoping that she would stop at least for now.   
"That's not fair! We can't just hope that he'll suddenly appear tomorrow morning to class! We have to find him!", she yelled at him. He was taken aback, he knew how sensitive she could become but both of them knew that Chan was actually right.  
"Chan is right. I'll ask the Centaurs to look out as well, ok? We'll find him" Hagrid told her, giving her a comforting smile.  
The boys, at least those who were still awake, knew that Chaeyoung would give up for the day when all of them would keep saying that to her.  
"Urgh, all of you are stupid" Chaeyoung murmured, crossing her arms. "Don't you dare not help me tomorrow" she added, turning around, going up the hill, followed by Tzuyu.  
The boys stayed for a few more minutes. "I don't get what's so special about him" Minho mumbled, massaging his temples.  
"You should see him in the classes, you wouldn't think it's his first year here" Felix said, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
Minho and Chan looked at him confused. "Well, if you'd see him when he used spells you'd say that he would be the best of the year. In every class" the youngest of them explained. "I don't think that here at Hogwarts is his first time using magic" he then explained, jumping off of Changbin's back. "But magic outside of Hogwarts is forbidden? And how is he supposed to learn that all in the muggle world?" Minho questioned but Felix olny shrugged "it's only a guess, maybe he's just talented or the heir of a really talented family" Felix said. "Yeah, that's definitely a possibility. We don't know where he comes from do we? We only know his name, his age and his house" Chan said, trying to be optimistic as always in every situation.   
"Can we go now? I'm hungry" Changbin then suddenly said, completely ignoring the conversation the other three just had.  
Together they went to the castle again and entered the Great Hall once again, sitting down at their rightful places.  
Chan told Woojin what he was up to the whole day, leaning against the other boys shoulder, intertwinding their fingers underneath the table. "I'll help you tomorrow, then" Woojin promised, smiling at his friend. Chan was happy to hear those words but also too tired to react properly. He just wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, walk through the woods the next morning before classes start and pray that Jisung would somehow appear again. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear what Dumbledore was saying.   
"Due to their voluntary help to find Jisung Bang Chan and Chou Tzuyu of Ravenclaw, Lee Minho, Lee Chaeyoung, Lee Felix and Seo Changbin earn 20 House Point each" he said at the end of the speech. The students seemed really surprised. "They were out the whole day after their classes in order to find a boy they didn't know well or even not at all. Take an example on their actions. And reflect on it as well" the old man ended his speech. Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Chan knew who he wanted to reflect. And Chan sincerely hoped that they had gotten some kind of punishment for their behaviour.   
Dumbledore went to his seat again and the students began to eat, more talkative as usual but still not too loud. Still, something about all this talking didn't seem right to Chan, but he thought that he was imaginening stuff because he was so tired and was getting a headache as well.

'Hopefully tomorrow everything will get better'  
That was the thought, six people in the hall though at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this'll be the last update for this year as I'm going on vacation on Saturday.  
> Therefore I wish y'all a happy new year 💕
> 
> ~Phi
> 
>  
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> SKZ-Fanpage: hanseungstay  
> Main: allmybiases


	6. Centaurs

The next morning, Chan woke up so early that it was still dark outside. He got out of his bed and tucked Woojin back under the blanket. After getting dressed he left the room and went outside. It was normal for him to take a morning walk so he could just add the part of looking for Jisung at the areas he was allowed to go to.  
He even went to Hagrid to ask if he knew something new but he didn't have any news either. It somehow frustrated him, not knowing what was going on. When he looked at the time the next time it was almost time for his first class so he went to the classroom, where Woojin was already waiting for him. "Any news?", he asked him, but Chan shook his head. "Nothing at all" he mumbled, sitting down on his chair, taking out his books. Luckily he could concentrate on the lesson and didn't have to think about Jisung for too much but the thought soon came back after the lesson ended and he was standing outside, waiting for some others to go to the next class.

On their break Minho, Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin sat together on a bench outside. Felix explained Hyunjin the whole situation after he asked what exactly happened and he too said, that he wanted to help after school ended today. He would also ask Seungmin to help them.  
Minho didn't take part in the conversation but his mind still somehow wandered off to the boy, questioning why everyone was so interested in the boy and why everyone was volunteering to participate in the search for finding him.  
Thinking back, he haven't even looked at him properly. Maybe there was something special about him? He couldn't tell. Maybe he should take a look at him if they find him alive.  
"Minho, you're spacing out" Changbin said, punching his shoulder. "The next class is about to start, move your ass, we'll meet again later" the younger then continued, leaving in the direction of his next class. Minho stood up as well and went to his next class, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. He went to the hall where the podium stood as always, for test-fighting.  
Most students were already there so he stood quite at the back, leaning against the wall with a shoulder, waiting for the class to begin. Usually he loves to fight but somehow he was happy today that he only had to watch the other students. That way he could also the others movements and tricks better for the next lesson.   
The time almost flew by and the lesson was over and the students were leaving the room, pressing past Minho who waited until most of them were out of the room, taking his time getting to his herbology class. It was the class he liked least but he had to take it.   
It was so boring he could fall asleep, but he wasn't allowed to, especially since he's a prefect and the other are supposed to look up to him. Sometimes he wondered why he wanted to be a prefect two years ago, but somehow he was also proud of that title.  
The class ended and he didn't even leave the greenhouse when Chaeyoung grabbed his hand and dragged him to Hagrid's house.  
"What's wrong?", he asked his sister, seeing that most of his friends sat on the stairs in front of the door. "Hagrid said we should meet up" Chaeyoung said, the two of them now also arriving at the door.  
Only a few seconds later Hagrid came ouf of the door, signalising them to follow him, which they did, without even asking what's going on.  
He brought them to the forbidden forest. "The centaurs said they had something. They should be back any minute" Hagrid told the kids.  
Chaeyoung really wished that they were able to find Jisung alive.  
They heard hooves coming near, in a relatively slow pace, somehow giving Chaeyoung even more hope.  
But what they saw was way more shocking than any of them expected. The only good thing is that it seemed that he really was alive. He was more or less dragged by the centaurs but he still kind of tried to walk partly on his own.  
When they arrived at the border of the forbidden forest, they let go of the boy, causing him to fall down on his knees, a painful groan escaping his mouth.  
"Jisung!", Chaeyoung exclaimed, running over to the boy, kneeling down next to him.  
His skin turned blue-ish, almost corpse like, his clothes were dirty and wet as well as his hair and he seemed to have open wounds every here and there as well as a lot of scratches on his face.  
But he was breathing and that was the only thing Chaeyoung cared about just now.  
"We need to get him to the hospital wing" Chaeyoung then said, getting back up and looking to the others who just froze at the moment they saw him.  
Minho was actually the first to react, he went up to the two of them and lifted Jisung onto his feet, holding him up as he didn't seem to do it himself. He also seemed to be in a lot of pain, quietly whining with every step he took. Minho then decided to just carry him to the hospital wing, lifting him onto his back and holding on to him carefully as well as strong enough so he wouldn't fall off him.  
The boy's body was completely cold and wet. Has he been in the lake since yesterday?  
The others just followed him quietly, while Hagrid talked to the centaurs, thanking them for their cooperation and help.  
After walking up half the hill Minho could feel something warm run down his shoulder. When he looked to the side Jisung's head way laying, blood was running out of his mouth onto Minho's uniform.  
He tried to ignore it, walking up further. He didn't even arrive at the school fully when other student saw them, beginning to whisper and murmur, but Minho didn't listen to them and instead found his way to the hospital wing, laying the boy down on a free bed while Chaeyoung was looking for Miss Pomfrey.  
While Minho was waiting for them to come back, the others went back to their lessons, he looked at the box more closely. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his cheeks, even though his skin was so pale right now, seemed quite squishable if he was being honest.  
Minho was startled when the boy moved, seemingly to getting back some of his consciousness, while once again blood was seeping out of mouth.  
The door flew open and Pomfrey, Chaeyoung and a few teachers came into the room, gathering around the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload a chapter for the first day of the year lmao, I hope y'all liked it uwu
> 
> ~Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> SKZ-Fanpage: hanseungstay  
> Main: allmybiases


	7. Underwater

Pomfrey threw everyone out of the hospital wing, telling them, that she'll look for wounds and that she'll treat them. After that they could visit him again.  
She put up a curtain barrier around the boy's bed after everyone left the room.

"Please don't tell anyone" Jisung suddenly murmured, opening his eyes only a tiny bit, eyeing the woman who began to unbutten his shirt so she can inspect him properly for wounds.  
"What do you mean?", she asked him, it was only a whisper. "You'll see" he answered, passing out shortly after.  
Pomfrey wasn't sure what he meant by it but she would just have to believe the kid's words, that she'll find out what he meant.  
When she found out, was he meant, she was shocked, but she was sure to keep her mouth shut, just like the boy asked her to. Even though she was sure that Dumbledore should be told about it sooner or later. But she'd let the boy decide whether or not or when he would tell him. 

 

After getting his wounds treated and becoming contious again, he saw more people than he expected. Not only Chaeyoung was standing beside the bed but also Dumbledore, Snape and Minho were there. They were talking about something until they noticed that Jisung was awake.  
"You need to tell us what happened" Dumbledore began, looking down to the boy. But he didn't knew what to answer. He didn't even knew what happened after he was dragged underwater by something.  
"What happened in the past 20 hours" the old man then asked again.  
"20 hours?", Jisung asked in disbelief. Was he really underwater that whole time?  
"Yes, so now tell me: what do you remember?"  
"Nothing really, just that... some hand dragged me down into the water as soon as I fell in it" he tried to recall his memory, but that was the only thing he knew from that point until he woke up here.  
"Nothing else?" this time, Snape asked but the boy just slightly shook his head.  
The teachers exchanged looks, then came to a conclusion. "Rest now Jisung, we'll talk again as soon as you'll be better" Dumbledore announced, turning around and leaving the room, followed by Snape.  
Chaeyoung was now sitting on a chair next to his bed, Minho standing beside her. "How did you survive being underwater for do long?", she asked, not to get details, just out of curiosity. "I have no idea" Jisung told her, moving his head to the side do he could look at her.  
His skin was slowly turning back to a human colour and his wounds, at least most of them, stopped bleeding.  
"What happened to them?", Jisung then asked, referring to the boys who threw him into the lake.  
First neither of the two knew what he meant but Chaeyoung realised it fast.  
"They were scolded by a few teachers and they have to sit through a few hours of detention" Chaeyoung told him, making Minho realise now as well what he meant.  
"Did they knew that you can't swim?", she then asked. "I can swim" Jisung hissed under his breath. "Fairly well actually, there was something in the lake that dragged me down that I couldn't fight" he then explained.  
Minho frowned. "How can there be something in the lake? Creatures are forbidden in it due to swim training in summer" he asked. "I don't have a single clue. But there was something. And I think it tried to kill me" Jisung only whispered the last part but both of the others could pick it up. "It didn't let go until..." he continued. "Until what?", Chaeyoung asked. "The water... It heated up I think and it let go of my leg" he ended. After that the memories got foggy again, but at least he could recall a bit more now.  
"A creature that lives in the water but can't stand heat?", Minho quietly asked himself, thinking if he knew anything like that, but he didn't. He decided to ask Woojin and Chan later that day.

They stayed with the boy for a bit longer until they had to go to lunch. Jisung wouldn't be allowed out if the hospital wing for at least the next day but Chaeyoung said, that she'll visit him.  
Of course Jisung was thankful but he also still didn't want her to be involved in all the things that already happened and will happen to him while he was at hogwarts. And Minho still seemed rather scary. He knew that the older isn't a bad person but he could already see his death if Chaeyoung would get hurt because of him, somehow. Because he'd always take the blame. Especially when it comes to people he is good with, he'd take the blame just so they could have it easier. He'd take any punishment to protect others, even those who didn't deserve bring protected instead of punished. 

 

While being alone Jisung had a lot of time to think. To think about so many things he shouldn't be thinking about.  
His past, his present as well as his future.  
There were so many things that already happened due to his family and so many more that will come. He didn't want to think about it but there was no way around. He was alone, it was quiet, he couldn't move in his own without being in a lot of pain.  
Jisung desperately tried to move his thoughts away from his family but there was just so much to think about, he could try to think about another topic and his family would still somehow come in mind with any topic.  
It annoyed him. The family he didn't see for the past three years, the family that didn't want to see him for the last three years, the family that abandoned him because a damn letter, the family that was fault at so many things, the family he hated, the family he belongs to but doesn't want to and never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started on Monday and is already stressig the crap out of me but I'll still try my best to write as regularly as I can uwu
> 
> ~Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	8. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm slightly ahead (and bc of the poll on Instagram), here you have the next chapter

The night was extremely painful for Jisung. The stuff Pomfrey gave him didn't effect him at all but he didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't belive him anyway. He tried to be as silent as possible while getting himself through the night.  
He was actually able to fall asleep somehow but when he woke up in the morning he was covered in cold sweat and the pain in his leg aching even more than before.   
It was brighter outside by now, sun shining through the windows and Pomfrey was already taking care of the other students in the hospital wing. At least from the sounds it was Jisung's guess.  
He tried to sit up, but had to lay back as his shoulder started to as well.  
Pomfrey seemed to notice it, pulling back the curtains at Jisung's bed.  
"You're, awake. How are you?", she directly asked, putting her stuff aside to look at the boy. "It could be worse" he told her, not mentioning his pain, she would maybe see it in his expression anyway.  
"The bleeding seemed to have stopped and you have a normal temperature again" she told him while putting some weird stuff into a cup, which she then gave him. "You should be okay this afternoon, but be careful" she then told him. Jisung looked at the weird smelling stuff in the cup. It wouldn't help. But she wouldn't go away if he doesn't drink it, so he just gave in and swallowed whatever that was. It tasted disgusting but medicine always did so he didn't bother too much. 

He realised that it was still before the class started as the door suddenly opened and Chaeyoung stepped in. Without a word he sat down next to his bed, looking at him for a few seconds and then looking up to Pomfrey.   
She waited until the woman left the two of them alone. "When will you get out of here?", she then asked him. "This afternoon" he told her, staring up to the ceiling. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to look at her, as if she'd want to know something from him he didn't want to tell her nor anyone else as soon as he looks at her.  
"That are some good news" she then said, now also not looking at him anymore, finding it awkward to look at him while he wasn't looking at her. "How are your wounds?", she then asked. "Fine at most parts, my leg still hurts though" he answered. "No running around for you then, is it?" "Not really. But I wouldn't have anyway".   
Chaeyoung could feel that something was off, but the way Jisung answered gave off, that he wouldn't tell anything anyway.   
"We're going to Hogsmeade next week... " Chaeyoung began. "I'm not going" Jisung said within a few seconds. "Why?", Chaeyoung then asked. "I don't have anyone who could sign the permission. And I don't want to either" he told her, still not looking at her.  
She was looking at him, definitely confused. "But what about your parents?", she then asked him.   
Jisung didn't answered. He just continued to stare around the room, not looking at the girl.  
Chaeyoung quickly realised that he didn't want to talk about it so she tried to find a new topic to talk to him.  
"Shouldn't you go to your class?", he then suddenly asked her. She looked at the time. He was right. "Yeah..." she mumbled, getting up again. "Is it ok if I come here after class?", she then asked him. "If you want to" he mumbled as an answer.  
When she left the room Jisung took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get away from all of this. Maybe he should just run away. But where should he go? He couldn't go home. He couldn't go back to where he was before.

"Jisung?", a voice suddenly asked. Jisung didn't know the voice.  
For a second he was afraid, but the voice sounded too soft to be a bully, so the inner panic went down again and he turned his head. There was a boy standing next to his bed, smiling at him. He was wearing a Slytherin uniform but Jisung has never seen him before.   
"I'm Kim Seungmin" he introduced himself, still smiling.  
"Aparantly you already know my name so I don't have to tell you again" Jisung said, eyeing the boy. He didn't seem like a bully but he didn't trust him either.  
"Uhm, yeah. I'm a fried from Minho Chaeyoung's brother and she asked me to bring you new clothes as you didn't had the chance to change yet" he explained and held out a pile of clothing.  
"I couldn't get into your room so this is my second uniform, I hope it fits you" Seungmin said.  
"Thanks" he mumbled in response but still not moving.  
"I'll be going then. Maybe we'll see us around" Seungmin then quickly said and then left the room.  
Under pain, he sat up again and took the clothes the boy gave him. He inspected them, to make sure they weren't manipulated. Then he got up from the bed, as good as he could, and closed the curtains to quickly changed.  
Moving fastly hurt but he didn't want someone to see him. He was quite lucky because the second he finished buttoning up his shirt Pomfrey opened the curtains.  
"Oh, Jisung. You're up, that's good to see. How are you feeling?", she asked him.  
"Better, thank you" he answered, turning around to her after he folder his own clothes.  
"One last medicine and you can go. But it's best if you'll go to your bed and sleep for a while. You should be able to participate in the classes starting tomorrow" she told him and gave him the cup once again.  
He drank it without protest, just to get away quickly after Pomfrey told him that he could go afterwards. After giving her back the cup he squeezed beside the woman and directly went back to the dorm and went into his room. Locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if so feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> ~Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	9. Friends?

He laid in bed, reading for the rest of the day, drowning himself in one book after another. Luckily he didn't need his glasses to read. He couldn't find them, they were probably somewhere deep down in the lake by now, he'll just get new ones somewhen.  
He also has to get his uniform cleaned. He didn't had a second uniform and was still wearing Seungmin's, which he felt bad for. The other boy didn't even know him, yet gave him his uniform because his friends Sister know Jisung.  
Thinking back, Jisung saw Seungmin hanging around the Prefect of Hufflepuff most of the time when he saw him. So he can't be a bad guy, right? Or maybe Hufflepuff isn't that innocent as they pretend to be.  
Jisung quickly noticed that he can't concentrate on his books now any more. But there was nothing else he could do. There was most probably no WiFi at Hogwarts, even though he didn't test it out yet, neither did he want to leave his room, as it was the only place where he was at peace, somehow at least, and he was yet to find a room with music instruments where he could be alone.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. First he hesitated to even stand up, on one hand because of the pain on the other hand due to the possibility of an asshole standing in front of it, but after a few seconds the person knocked once again. "Jisung? Are you in there?", a voice asked which Jisung sorted to Seungmin.  
Slowly he stood up and opened the door, looking directly into the smiling face of the other.  
"Uhm... Come in" he then told him, stepping aside so he could enter the room, which he then did. Jisung closed the door behind him again.  
"Woah, I've never seen a room for one person alone" Seungmin mumbled, looking around the room until his eyes fixed on Jisung again, who looked at him with a questioning expression.  
"I wanted to talk to you" he then stated. First Jisung though he wanted to talk about what happened on the past day, but he didn't. "Just to get to know each other more, you know? I know you don't talk often but maybe I can change that a bit? It'll become boring if you don't have anyone to talk to" Seungmin said, it was a bit too much for Jisung at first, not knowing what intention the other had, but he thought to himself that not everyone has a bad intention so he decides to give it a try.  
"And what do you want to talk about?", he then asked the boy who sat down on his chair by now.  
Seungmin had to think for a second.  
"Felix told me that you were quite good with magic even though this is your first year here. How do you know so much about this all and how are you able to use the magic? I don't think someone is able to use magic just by reading about it" Seungmin started with the first question.  
"I actually do read about most of it and just hope that it will work when I need to use it" Jisung answered him, not telling him the whole truth to go around a few questions he definitely didn't want to answer any time soon.  
"I wish I could learn like that. It took me three years to properly learn something you do perfectly right the first time you try" Seungmin whined. Jisung somehow felt bad for not telling him the whole truth even though he shouldn't.  
"Well at least you have friends". Jisung wasn't planning on saying that but it just slipped out. Surprised by himself he held his hand in front of his mouth and looked away, hoping the other didn't hear it.  
But of course he did.  
"It's not like you couldn't have friends. You just don't want to talk to other people" Seungmin clarified.  
Yes, to prevent at least a bit bullying...  
"Would you just start to talk to random people you don't know? People who already have their group of friends and know each other for at least 3 years? When nobody wants to talk to you because you're an outsider?", Jisung questioned the other. He felt mean, just kinda throwing these words at Seungmin even though he didn't do anything wrong but he didn't think that he could imagine how he felt coming to Hogwarts at this time.  
"I don't know" Seungmin admitted "but I would try to make the best of it. It's not like _no one_ has tried to talk to you right?" he continued.  
How did the younger always manage to hit the bullseye?  
Jisung didn't know what to answer to that and instead continued to look around his own room.  
"Think about it, yeah? Well be sitting at the same table for every meal, ok?", he then told him, getting up from the chair again, going towards the door.  
"And also, you're not alone. Maybe we don't understand your point of view or what situation you are in, but your not alone" he ended and left the room, leaving Jisung alone, alone with his thoughts, which he had too many of right now.  
He didn't know what to think anymore, let alone what to think about the boy and what he just told him.  
Is he telling the truth? Or is he lying to him just to stab him in the back as soon as he trust those people?  
Jisung decided to think about something else, knowing it would be good for him to continue like that. Instead he sat down at his desk, beginning to read the first book he could reach, escaping his thoughts and just getting his mind onto his school works.  
The only thing he then started wondering about after a while was, why and how the letter got to him and why he decided to follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
>  
> 
> ~Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	10. Hot Tub

After dinner the whole group came together at one table to talk about the past days. Chaeyoung was still lost in her thoughts.  
"How did it go?", Hyunjin suddenly asked Seungmin who was leaning against his shoulder. "I don't know, but maybe he'll think about it" he said, tapping on the table with one of his hands. "We'll see tomorrow" he then added, closing his eyes. "Yeah" Hyunjin hummed in response laying his arm around the others waist, pulling him close.  
"Guys, do stuff like that in private" the youngest of them, Jeongin, groaned. He was sitting across from them, looking at them with a played disgust.   
"Oh come on, you're just envious you don't have a best friend like this" Hyunjin laughed, giving Seungmin a little peck on the cheek to provoke the youngest who then turned around to the oldest two but they were just laughing at the scene.   
Minho was the first one who stood up. "I have to go to training now. Are we meeting up afterwards in the bathing house?", he asked, looking at the other boys, who all nodded in response, the only one who didn was Changbin who also got up as he was in the team as well.   
The whole time, Chaeyoung didn't say a single word and was just staring into nothing until Tzuyu came by and sat down next to her. No one of the boys listen to them though as they would probably wouldn't understand what they were talking about and instead just talked about today's lessons and what or who they hated the most in those classes.  
Even though Seungmin tried his best to concentrate on the conversation he couldn't really as one of Hyunjin's hand kept wandering around his body. Slow enough for no one else to notice but enough to drive the younger crazy.   
"Stop it" Seungmin murred at the older boy, holding his wrist so he couldn't move his hand any more.   
"Why?", he asked innocently, intertwining his fingers with Seungmin.   
"You know exactly why. And if you don't stop I'll find a way to get my revenge" Seungmin told him. Both of them knew he was serious but Hyunjin just loved to annoy him.   
"Okay, okay, I'll stop" Hyunjin agreed, still with an innocent smile on his face. 

The next one to stand up was Woojin, stating that he would go to the library to study for the upcoming lessons.   
And like that more an more of the group stood up to get their stuff done until only Chan, Hyunjin and Seungmin were sitting there.   
"Did you find out anything?", Seungmin then asked Chan who shook his head.  
"Nothing at all. I talked to Hagrid, the teachers, I even called my parents if they knew anything but none of them knew about any creature like that here at Hogwarts" Chan said, leaning his head onto his hands.  
"We'll find it out somewhen. Maybe those things are already gone, who knows what Dumbledore does what we don't know" Hyunjin said. He didn't really participate in the search of the boy but after Felix told him what happened he was really concerned about the boy and what the heck was in that lake.   
But instead of breaking their heads further over this, Seungmin suggested to get ready and meet at the bathing house soon as the training would be over soon. The other two boys agreed and so they all went their separate ways to their dorm to get all the stuff they needed.

Like always they met outside of the door, waiting until everyone was there. Woojin and Chan took longer than usual but as soon as they arrived the others could see why they were late, but if course no one commented it, it was quite normal anyway.  
When they opened the door they were surprised to hear that someone else was there, except the ghosts of course.   
It's not like no one is ever there but it was more surprising to see who actually was there.  
"Jisung?", Seungmin asked, looking at the brown haired boy in the water.  
The other boy was clearly shocked as well, his eyes got big and his mouth was slightly opened as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't.  
The older boys didn't really care too much and just got ready to get into the water.  
The one who was reluctant the most was Jeongin, he still didn't know a lot about the boy and was a bit afraid if him as well, but he got in the water as well, staying near Woojin and Chan.  
The tub was quite big but Seungmin still decided to sit near Jisung and the other didn't mind and the other just scaddered a bit, also not very far away from the two of them.  
First thing to notice was that Jisung was wearing a shirt. But why? Seungmin just asked.  
"I just wanted to get my wounds clean" the boy explained, kind of getting the attention of the others.  
"Didn't Pomfrey already do that?", Seungmin then asked.  
"Well yeah, but there is a lot of try blood and stuff and I didn't want to scrub it off at the sink" he said "and it also eases the pain a bit" he added, giving him a small smile.  
"But didn't Pomfrey give you painkillers?", Hyunjin suddenly asked.  
"If you mean that gooey stuff I had to drink, yes, but it didn't help at all" Jisung told him. He was actually surprised by himself that he talked to the other rather openly.  
The fact, that the medicine didn't seem so work on the boy confused the others.  
After that they stayed quiet most of the time and Jisung just started to state off, looking nowhere specific while his head seemed to become blank.  
"How long have you been here?", Seungmin then asked the boy, noticing that he became pale but had red-ish cheeks.  
"I don't know, maybe an hour or two?" he mumbled.  
"Time to get out then, looking at you you'll probably pass out in the next few minutes" Seungmin stated, standing up in the water in front of the other Slytherin.  
Jisung hesitated, not out of fear but more because he didn't get his thoughts sorted and everything was just kind of foggy in his head by now.  
"Come here" Seungmin said, taking his hands and pull him up. With that you could already see some of the wounds, mostly them in the arms, which were actually the least bad wounds he had.  
The worst one to see was when Seungmin managed to get him out of the water. His left leg seemed to be covered in one giant bruise with quite deep cuts which seemed like a fiat clawed monster grabbed him by the leg.  
The other boys looked at his leg and then looked at each other in between their group of friends, wondering how he could even walk with a wound that big. And they really wanted to know what the hell was hiding in that lake.  
Seungmin stand Jisung down in a stool and handed him a towel so he could dry himself up.  
"I think you should really take a break for the rest of the day. And if that isn't better tomorrow you should maybe stay in bed" Seungmin adviced him and Jisung just nodded out if his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say tbh lmao, so yeaaaah, I hope you liked it, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
>  
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	11. Memories

Afraid that Jisung might actually pass out Seungmin guided Jisung to his room, making sure no one saw them on a request of Jisung.   
If he would be honest, Seungmin didn't want to leave Jisung alone but he insisted on the other to go back to his friends and that he wouldn't be able to run away anyway and that he'll stay in his room until the next morning.   
When Seungmin went back to the others they were still sitting in the tub, just talking about anything and everything.   
Seungmin sat down next to Hyunjin and laid his head onto the other's shoulder. He didn't want to admit it, but he got quite tired over the last few days and he wished that he could just lay in bed with his friend for a day or two. Sadly there was no such chance while being at Hogwarts and he would have to wait until the next holiday to do that sort of things.   
"Tired?", Hyunjin asked him and he just nodded in response. He really wanted to sleep but he also didn't want to leave right now. He wanted to enjoy every second he had with his best friend.   
Only then Seungmin noticed that Chan and Woojin were gone and he could already think of what they were probably doing right now and he was pretty happy that they were gone already.  
"You should go to bed" Hyunjin told him, caressing his thigh.  
"But I wanna stay here" Seungmin pouted, looking up to the older boy.   
"But you're about to fall asleep here. And I can't bring you to your room" Hyunjin laughed.  
"Yeah" the other mumbled, "tomorrow morning in the library?", he then asked with a whisper so the others didn't hear. Hyunjin nodded slightly, also so that the others didn't see it.  
"Okay... Then I'll be going to bed" he said, louder this time, standing up and getting out of the tub. He dried himself up and changed his clothes. "Goodnight" he then said to his group of friends, which replied in a mix of 'good nights' and 'see you tomorrow', leaving the bathing house and going to his room.  
The people who he shared his room with weren't there yet and he sat down onto his bed, staring out of the window.   
The next holiday was Halloween but it was only one day and they stay at Hogwarts over that so he had to wait until winter break.   
He laid down and took out his phone, he couldn't help but to smile seeing his lockscreen with him and Hyunjin when they were on vacation over summer.   
Without really realizing it, he began to scroll through all the pictures the two of them made on that vacation. To be honest, some of them weren't appropriate and Hyunjin also didn't know of some of them even existed and never should.  
Maybe the two of them can go on a vacation by themselves next summer instead of with their families. And maybe, just maybe, they can do a bit more than usual, things their parents didn't want them to see.   
Seungmin heard the door of his room open and quickly locked his phone, hoping whoever entered the room just now didn't see anything.  
His roommates knew about his friends in the different houses, it's actually harder not to know about that, and they are okay with that but they didn't knew that he was gay and had more than just a little crush on his best friend. Even though his few friends in Slytherin were actually more accepting than most would think he didn't want to tell them anything about it. He was too afraid that one of them might spill it and that Hyunjin would know about it. That fear was even bigger than being looked down onto by all the other Slytherins by loving a Hufflepuff.  
Trying to get those thoughts out of his head he took his headphones and listened to music, closing his eyes and before he realized, he fell asleep already.

The next morning he almost overslept but luckily he woke up when one of his roommates opened the curtains, causing the few rays of sun that were already shining to shine on his face directly.  
First he groaned because he was woken up against his will but as soon as he looked at the time he started to panic, rushing to get ready and going to the library.   
Hyunjin was already waiting at their usual place when Seungmin arrived. "Sorry..." the younger mumbled "I kinda overslept" he explained, sitting down, putting his bag down next to the table.   
"Don't be sorry, you're not even that late" Hyunjin told him, putting his arm around the younger's shoulder, smiling at him. "And you didn't forget and that's the important point" he added, ruffling Seungmin's hair, which was met with protests of the younger.  
"Stop that" he told the other, grabbing his hand and putting it on the table.  
"Okay, but it's not like you did your hair this morning" Hyunjin laughed.   
"But you're making it even worse" Seungmin pouted.   
"Yeah yeah, stop whining" Hyunjin told him, leaning over to him. "Now tell me... " he then started, making Seungmin somehow nervous. He didn't know what kind of question he suspected and there was so much going on inside of his head all of a sudden. "... How about we ask the boys to all come over to my house over winter break? My parents won't be home anyway and if I tell them that Chan and Woojin will be there too they'll allow it" Hyunjin asked the other with a smirk on his face. Seungmin was definitely relieved by the question, not being one of the questions he was afraid of.  
"Well, I'll have to ask my parents first, but it sounds great" he agreed, also smiling, but also hoping the older would back off a bit.  
Hyunjin's smile got even bigger when Seungmin agreed, leaning forward even more and giving him a peck on the cheek, making Seungmin blush and quickly look away.  
The reaction he got out his friend but he tried to show no reaction when the younger looked up again and stood up.  
"Uhm, I should get going, the first period is about to start" he quickly said, picking up his bag and leaving the library in the same rush he arrived earlier, leaving a confused Hyunjin behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu, I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't make it, sorry owo
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu 
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Update: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	12. Worry

When Jisung woke up the next morning he really didn't feel well, his leg still hurt like hell as well as his shoulder, but still he got himself to get up and get ready for school. He was still a bit wobbly on his feet but he just thought to himself that he'll be sitting in most classes anyway so he didn't have to care about that.  
Picking up his bag and going to the first lesson he almost didn't notice where he was going, causing him almost running into something or rather _someone_.  
Without looking up, as he was staring at the floor most of the time, he mumbled a quick sorry and concentrated on his way again.  
What he didn't know was, who that person was he almost ran into. It was no other than Minho, who was actually surprised to see the younger, considering he almost couldn't walk the evening before and now he was almost running down the corridor, but he tried not to think about it too much and instead went his way again to his class.  
Even though he tried his best to completely ignore the thoughts he had about the younger boy he couldn't, still not knowing exactly what Chaeyoung found so special about him. But somehow he understood? No one knew anything about the boy. Where he came from. How he was so good with magic. What happened in the lake. Why so many people can't seem to stand him without a reason.  
He was suddenly so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even follow the lesson any more. Luckily the teacher didn't notice or didn't care about it and never asked him anything.  
After classes ended he had to meet up with his Quidditch team so he went to the training field without even going to his dorm room to get rid of his bag. At least that was what he wanted to do, but on the way to the field he once again came across the boy who had constantly been in his head over the day, but this time he didn't look well at all, he was rather pale and it didn't seem as if he would even notice anything that is happening around him. He was also slightly leaning against the wall while wandering down the corridor.  
"Jisung?", he tried to talk to the boy, but he didn't react, instead it seemed he would pass out any second.  
The older went over to the other, somehow trying to talk to him, trying to find out what's wrong. Coming nearer to the boy Minho could see the pain on Jisung's face, making him actually worry.  
"Jisung? What's wrong?", he once again tried to talk to the other, once again without getting a reaction at all.  
Not thinking about it much he took the boy by the arm, putting it around his shoulders and putting his own arm around the younger's waist to support him properly, taking him to the hospital wing (once again) where Pomfrey was more than shocked to see the young boy again after such a short time.  
Minho laid the boy down on one of the free beds and sat down next to it while Pomfrey tried to talk to Jisung who still didn't react properly.  
"Do you have any idea what happened?", the woman then asked Minho, but he could only shake his head.  
"I pretty much found him like this. But he seemed just fine this morning when I first saw him" he told the lady.  
He remembered something again, even though he wasn't sure if he should tell her, but maybe it would help her find out what happened to him. "Yesterday, he said that the painkillers didn't have an effect on him" he said, looking down to the brown haired boy.  
Pomfrey made some notes and went over to one of her many shelves. While doing so Minho took out his phone and quickly texted Changbin that something came in between and that he wouldn't make it to the meeting today.  
The response was quite fast, he was probably waiting for him or a message from him. But he ignored the questions, asking what happened, and turned his phone off again. He could tell him afterwards if he really wanted to know. Instead he concentrated on the boy laying on the bed next to him right now, who almost seemed to come back to consciousness.  
"Jisung?", the older once again tried to talk to him. And he actually got a response! Even though it was only a little hum. But there was a response.  
Pomfrey noticed that as well and came over again, looking at the boy worried. "What happened?", she asked, but he only responded with a hum again.  
When he opened his eyes you could still read the painful expression off of his face, there was actually even fear in his eyes.  
"Where am I?", he asked in a whisper.  
"The hospital wing, you just passed out on the corridor" Minho told him.  
The younger seemed confused.  
"So you don't remember what happened?", Minho then asked him and he shook his head.  
"No idea" he mumbled.  
This seemed to concern Pomfrey even more than before. "What classes did you have today?", she asked him, trying to figure out how much he forgot.  
"Uhm, Care of Magical Creatures, I think" he said.  
"And then?, she asked further but Jisung just couldn't recall.  
Maybe Minho should go and ask Hagrid what happened, maybe it happened in his class. Or maybe he just noticed something.  
"Well you should rest now" Pomfrey told him and then went to care for another student.  
Minho decided to stay a while until Jisung could think straight again and so he just sat there, watching the younger who just seemed to stare at the ceiling.  
"Sorry" he suddenly mumbled, looking over to the older.  
"What for?", Minho asked him.  
"For all of this" he said, looking away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was shit but i had the chapter finished in before so it didn't effect the next chapters even though they are all a little bit angsty (for Seungmin tho),, I'm sorry,, don't have me owo
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, if so feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	13. Company

Minho actually stayed with him until he was sure that the boy could walk properly to his room on his own without passing out once again. And as soon as he saw the boy walk away he texted Seungmin to look after him a bit without letting him notice. Then he went down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. When the door was opened he wasn't even surprised to see Woojin sitting down at the table and he sat down right next to him.  
"What can I do for you Minho?", the man then asked, also sitting back down.  
"Did something happen in todays class with the 3rd years?", he asked quite directly   
"What do you mean?" Hagrid seemed quite confused at the question.   
"Something happened to Jisung today and the only thing he could remember was that he was in your class" Minho briefly explained the situation, which actually only caused a worried expression on the other two's faces.   
"Something happend to Jisung? What was it?", Woojin asked.   
"Well, I met him on the hallway on the way to training and he was on the verge of passing out so I brought him to Pomfrey and on the way there he actually did pass out. And he seemed to have been in pain before as well" he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "And like I said, he can only remember that he had your class on his schedule. So either something happend there or something happened afterwards that effected him so much he can't remember anything of it" Minho stated.   
"Nothing really happened in my class, every student was behaving really well. There was nothing I worried about" Hagrid said, also trying to think what the cause of it was.   
"Could Seungmin, Felix or Hyunjin possibly had some same classes with Jisung? Maybe they noticed?", Woojin then said, looking at Minho with a raised eyebrow.   
Of course he didn't think of it, he totally forgot that some of his friends took the same classes as Jisung.   
He quickly took out his phone and texted all three of them in their friend-group chat as he was too lazy and also to hurried to text it to every one of them.   
But by doing that he didn't only contact the three he wanted to contact but all of his other friends as well. The only thing he was glad about was, that his sister wasn't in that chat as she would've probably been so nosy to find out what happened that she'd annoy everyone with it.   
Minho didn't react to anyone directly and instead waited until the ones he actually wanted to talk to answered.   
But the answers he got from them weren't the ones he wanted to have, telling him they didn't attend the classes they had together.  
"What the heck happened then?", he asked, more to himself, but the other two people next to him could easily hear it as well.

 

When Seungmin saw, that Minho didn't react to the texts anymore and how the group chat was flooding with questions about why he wanted to know it and what happened he decided to go find Jisung, _fast_. Especially since Minho already told him to keep an eye out for him.  
He went to his room door and knocked on it rather reluctant, but there was a noise from inside and he just hoped that it was an OK for him to come in, so he opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind him again.  
He took a look at the boy who was sitting at his desk reading something in a binder.

Jisung somehow knew that it could only be Seungmin who knocked. Maybe because of the way how he knocked, maybe his footsteps or because he was the only Slytherin who actually talked to him without looking down on him. And maybe also because he is the only person, beside himself, that is able to even open the door with the magical lock. And since Jisung knew how ther locks worked he could make the room accessible for Seungmin, at least for a while. 

"Are you okay?", Seungmin carefully asked the other boy who didn't even bother to look up from whatever he was reading.   
"I guess" the other mumbled in response.   
Seungmin went over to the table and looked over his shoulder. The papers in front of him were filled with music notes.   
"You play an instrument?", Seungmin then asked, startling the boy who didn't expect the other to come so close so suddenly.   
"Uhm, yeah, I used to" Jisung said, once again keeping his answer short.   
"Aaand what instrument?", the other then asked, just trying to somehow have a conversation with the other.  
"The piano" the boy's voice somehow seemed really small now as if he was afraid to say that.  
"Really? That's so cool! But why did you stop playing?", Seungmin asked, almost too excited about such a small fact.  
"Because there is no piano I can stay at without having to worry that someone comes in and wants to smash my face" he said, laughing at what he just said.  
But Seungmin was rather confused. "Do you mean... That happened to you?", he then asked, way less excited than he was only seconds ago.  
"Well not directly, but it would only be a matter of time until it would happen so, yeah I'll just avoid any kind of leaving this room as long as I can" Jisung confessed, looking up for the first time and smiling at Seungmin. But that smile wasn't real, it was full of fear and pain.  
It just made Seungmin wanting to hug him tightly and tell him that it'll be better and that none of this is his fault at any point.  
Jisung seemed to have noticed the way Seungmin looked at him.  
"You don't have to pity me. Don't worry, I'm used to stuff like that" he said, still with that sad smile on his face.  
"But you shouldn't be. You shouldn't be used to being hurt in any way ever. That's not how it works" Seungmin said, his voice filled with anger about the people who did that to him but also full of sadness that Jisung said something like that about himself.  
Jisung was a bit shocked to get that kind of reaction but somehow the fake smile slightly changed to an actual one. "For you it may be like that but it has never been like that for me. And I think that it's quite hard for someone to understand who has people to talk to that sincerely listen to what you say".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually some character development, wow, I'm proud xD
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it, if so feel free to leave comments and Kudos, I appreciate it uwu
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiased


	14. Jealousy

They talked a bit more, about nothing really personal, mostly about classes, teachers but also music which was actually an interest they had in common. Even though Jisung preferred to make music with the piano while Seungmin preferred singing.  
They've been talking for a while until Seungmin's phone rung.  
"Sorry, I have to take that" Seungmin excused himself and took his phone out. He knew who was calling because of the ring tone.   
Jisung just nodded and looked back down on his music sheets.  
"Hey, what is it?... Yeah I am... No, everything is fine" he sighed. "I know... Yes, have fun, see you tomorrow" with that he hung up.  
Jisung looked back up again, seeing that Seungmin didn't seem too happy about what happened just now. But he didn't want to just ask him, he would feel kind of weird so he just thought that Seungmin would speak up himself if he wanted to talk about it. Therefore he just looked at him questioning.  
"That was Hyunjin, he just wanted to know where I was and told me where he was going" Seungmin quickly said.  
"But you don't seem too happy?", Jisung asked.  
"Well, he's going on a date, with Jisoo" the younger explained and sat back down.   
"You don't like her?", Jisung asked further, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, it's just..." Seungmin wanted to explain but shut himself up as he didn't know how to put it without seeming dumb or jealous or anything.   
"You like _him_ don't you? And you don't want him to date a girl" Jisung stated. And he was right.   
Seungmin couldn't help but blush and he looked away from the other boy so he wouldn't see it.   
Jisung stood up from his chair and sat down next to Seungmin.   
Even though he didn't know the younger well he could imagine how much it must hurt to see the person you love with someone else.   
"Have you talked with him about it?", Jisung asked him, not sure if he even should and if Seungmin would even tell him anything.  
"No, he always says that I'm his best friend. But he also is like so... affectionate? I don't know" he mumbled, his voice breaking.   
Jisung felt bad for him, he really did, but he didn't know how to respond to that. He was quite clueless when it came to love so he could only hope for the best for Seungmin.  
"Does he at least know that you're... not straight?", Jisung then asked him.  
"I think that's not big of a secret for most of my friends" Seungmin laughed.  
The older smiled at him slightly. "I would say you should go and talk with him but to be honest I don't know how much of help that would be, that's just what they always do in the movies" he thought.  
Seungmin couldn't contain a laughter. "At least you're being realistic" he said. "Every person I talked with always just said 'just talk to him, it'll be just fine'".  
"Well, I'm pretty sure you should talk to him at some point. But I think it's no use if you yourself don't want to, at least not yet. When you think you can still just be with him like you are right now it may be better to just leave it for the moment" Jisung shrugged. 

 

When it was time for dinner Jisung and Seungmin went to the great hall together, still talking but not about personal topics anymore.  
And when they went to their table Seungmin didn't even dare to look up with the possibility of seeing Hyunjin. He would probably sit with Jisoo anyway as she was a Hufflepuff as well. Jisung even suggested that they would sit down a way that he would look over to the Hufflepuff table and Seungmin would look the other way then. Seungmin thought about it and eventually agreed on it and sat down with his back to Hyunjin, which actually made the mentioned boy worry about his best friend.  
The rest of the friends alsonoticed the weird behavior of Seungmin but they didn't think about it too much.  
But if Minho was being absolutely honest he would have to say that he was so happy to see Jisung feeling better that he didn't really notice the weird atmosphere between Seungmin and Hyunjin.  
Of course he was somehow worried, but the two of them had a fight every now and then and would make up quickly after anyway, so there shouldn't be a problem.   
When everyone was finished eating Hyunjin wanted to go over to Seungmin and talk to him but he was gone before he could actually get away from his table, dragging Jisung along with him out of the room.   
Hyunjin sighed and went over to his friends, laying his head on the table.  
"What happened between the two of you?" Jeongin asked who also sat down with the others.  
"I have no idea" Hyunjin said, not lifting his head.  
Chan also sat down next to him, putting his hand on the younger's back.  
"Did anything happen in the past few days?", he asked, but Hyunjin only shrugged.  
"You should definitely go talk to him. He didn't seem happy either" Chan then told him  
"Yeah" Hyunjin mumbled into his arms. "I'll text him" he then said, taking out his phone.

( _Hyunjin_ **Seungmin** )

_what happened? You were gone so suddenly_

**nothing, Jisung asked me to help with homework**

_when will you finish?_

**don't know ******

****_can we talk when you're finished?_ ** **

******it'll probably be after curfew** ** **

****_then call me, I'll wait_ ** **

****After that Hyunjin put his phone away again and stood up.  
"I'm going to my room" he stated and stood up again.   
Only looking at the way the boy walked out he looked really depressed, his shoulders hanging down. ** **

****"Do you know anything, Felix?" Chan then asked, as he was in some of Seungmin's classes.  
He was a bit slow to answer and when he did he only shook his head.   
"You're such a bad liar" Changbin stated hitting the shoulder of the younger.   
"I'm not allowed to say anything" he mumbled quietly, looking down. ** **

****

****It was way past midnight when Hyunjin's phone lit up. But he stayed awake and waited, just like he said it. Hyunjin got his earphones and accepted the call.  
Seungmin's voice was quiet and sounded hoarse. "You wanted to talk?" ** **

****

****Seungmin and Jisung had been talking until late in the night, even though Seungmin started crying at one point and couldn't stop for about an hour but Jisung tried his best to calm him down.  
When Seungmin finally stopped crying Jisung managed to convince Seungmin to call Hyunjin to clear things up.   
Jisung tried his best to not listen while the younger was talking but some words just got his attention.  
Mid-call Seungmin once again started crying and Jisung once again didn't know what to do especially since he wasn't sure if Hyunjin should know that he's with him right now.   
It took some time until Seungmin was finished talking with Hyunjin, but when he did, he stood up.   
"I should go to my dorm, its late already and we have to go to school later. Sorry for bugging you all day" Seungmin excused, but Jisung only smiled.   
"It's okay" the latter told him, also standing up. "We'll see each other in class?"   
"Yeah, good night"   
"Good night"   
With that, Seungmin left the room and went to his own.   
After this night Seungmin might be added to the few people Jisung could talk to without having to think about it too much.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg,,, ich going to the ace concert tomorrow uwuwu
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter uwu 
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	15. Research

Minho knew he shouldn't do it but still stood in front of the door to the library. It was already dark outside and no one else was in any of the corridors.  
It was after curfew, maybe that's why. He wasn't even allowed to be outside of his dorm room. But still, he stood here, ready to take such a risk just to find out what the heck is in that damn lake that made so much damage to the boy who didn't leave his head.   
Minho took a deep breath and opened up the doors, if anyone would see him now he could lose everything and he didn't want to think about any consequences.   
In the dark he found his way to the books with underwater creatures, scanning through the titles until he had one about some living in a lake.   
He went through the pages rather fast but didn't quite find what he wanted to.   
After going through a few other books he gave up for the night and out the books back into the places they belong and sneaked out if the library again, back to his dorm.  
Luckily his roommates were already sleeping so he could quickly change and lay into bed without anyone noticing.  
But he couldn't sleep. He wasn't satisfied with what he found out, mostly because he didn't find out anything at all. And Woojin didn't know anything at all and he's to one who knows most about creatures in his group of friends.  
Eventually he fell asleep, still thinking about the boy, what happened to him and what it could have been what was in the lake. 

He woke up because of the alarm from one of his roommates, but he didn't want to get up just yet, even though he should, his friends will probably bombard him with friends as soon as they can and the sooner he gets up and sees them, the sooner all the questions will be answered. Therefore he got up, dressed himself and went to the great hall.   
Most of his friends were there, the ones who were missing were Seungmin, Hyunjin and Felix but since he was sure that the three of them were either still sleeping or just went somewhere by themselves.   
The first question was asked by Chan who looked at him with a confused look on his face. "So why exactly did you want to know what classes Jisung attended yesterday?", he asked and Minho was actually surprised that Woojin didn't tell him anything yet.   
"Nothing much... There was just some incident yesterday and I wanted to know something" Minho half-assed answered.  
He didn't really know why exactly why wanted to know Jisung's schedule and why he was so concerned about that boy. Minho never even wanted to show any kind of interest towards the boy, only watching him from afar to make sure his sister was safe, but now he's here, probably even more concerned than Chaeyoung and his friends seemed to have noticed that as well by now.   
They asked a few more questions, which Minho also somehow answered, sometimes not completely true, until they could hear a loud laugh, which all of the friends knew.  
Felix and his deep ass whale voice was something you just couldn't not hear.  
Minho looked over to the door where Felix appeared in, but not alone, but with Hyunjin and Seungmin, which were predictable but also with Jisung, who seemed as if he was actually also enjoying the talk that the four of them had.   
He couldn't help but to smile, seeing the boy being happy and smiling for once with a smile he didn't force himself to show.   
Changbin hit him in the ribs with his elbow, when he turned around and Changbin grinned at him knowingly. The others were looking at him as well with that kind of look but Minho just shook it off and instead went over to his table as it was almost time for breakfast. And also because he wanted to escape the looks his friends gave him.  
Felix came over to the table and sat down with Changbin and Minho, still with a smile on his face.  
"What's so funny?", Changbin asked the youngest, but he just shook his head.  
"We were just telling each other some dumb jokes" Felix explained while shrugging.   
The other two were okay with that explanation and started eating until they had to go to their classes.   
Minho really wasn't awake enough for any classes but he had to attend anyway and found his way to the greenhouse. It was almost only theory so he at least didn't have to think about specific rules that he needed to follow, instead he almost fell asleep over his book while reading some kind of plant, who would have thought?   
The day went on so slow, he really wished he would've stayed in bed in the morning, but no, he had to be a good student and prefect and attend his classes.   
After school finally ended he still had to go to training, especially since he didn't go the last time so he went to his room, got his other uniform and went to the field. Most of his team was there already, Changbin as well, but at least he wasn't the last.  
He quickly gave a half assed excuse for the missed training to the captain and the training then started.  
Luckily the training went well, because if anyone made the slightest mistake the captain would snap at anyone due to the upcoming tournament and every time they didn't get the field on the day they wanted he would get actually really angry, even though he isn't the only one with the right to use the field.  
That sort of attitude was really annoying if you'd ask Minho, but he never had to do anything with him and he wanted to keep it that way, he was interested in an other kind of boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday, I'm so sorry owo
> 
> I hope you liked it tho.   
> If yes, feel free to leave comments or kudos 
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	16. Smart

To his own surprise, Jisung actually really enjoyed talking to the other boys Seungmin introduced him to. And they also were his age. Even though the other two were in different houses, they didn't seem to care about that fact.  
Luckily the other two boys didn't ask him too much and instead talked about themselves, especially Felix who just didn't shut up at any time, he could say something to every topic if you'd try.  
Before breakfast they sat in the garden together and mainly talked about hogwarts and magic and stuff like that.  
When it was time to go to the great hall they all stood up and went there. On the way Felix and Hyunjin started to tell jokes, but half of the time they started to laugh before they were even finished with it.   
In the hall they separated according to their houses, Hyunjin said goodbye to Seungmin by ruffling his hair, which the younger disapproved but took with a laugh. Jisung was happy so see, that Seungmin was okay again and hoped that it would stay like that.   
Before the four of them parted they said that they'd meet after school and do some stuff together.   
The others hoped that they would find out more about the new boy but they would also be okay with that, as long as they could talk to him and make sure that he was okay.   
Felix had the same two lessons with Jisung so he waited next to the door of the great hall and walked next to Jisung as soon as he stepped out of the door.  
For a moment the Slytherin was a bit in shock because he didn't recognise Felix immediately and first thought it could be someone else.   
Felix was actually really happy to have Jisung in his class. None of his friends never took study of ancient runes and he never really wanted to find friends in that class as most of them were total nerds. Well, some his his friends are nerds too, but they were friends before they were nerds.   
On the way to their classroom they got a few weird looks from others but Jisung didn't really care as he was used to it and Felix also didn't seem to be interested in what others think about him.   
Well, he was openly pan and most of the people who knew him would guess that he has a boyfriend if they didn't already know it.   
He really was in a committed relationship but still he didn't have the urge to just tell everyone. If they'd look closely they would see it anyway and if they don't see it they don't have to know.   
The two boys sat down together and were talking while they were waiting for their teacher while Jisung was also reading the book of the class.  
It actually surprised Felix to a certain extent because he himself couldn't read something properly while talking to a person and then also keep both things in mind and not getting them confused within seconds.   
"Do you have like some kind of superpower?", Felix asked laughing, getting a confused look of the other.  
"Why should I?", he asked back.  
"Well, I would have already read some text out loud because I can't multitask for shit" he laughed.  
Jisung shrugged smiling. "I've always been doing that so I'm probably just used to it" he explained and shut the book when the teacher entered the room.   
During the class Felix somehow endet feeling a bit dumb sitting next to Jisung who seemed to know the answer to every single question the teacher asked.

 

Felix and Jisung actually had all the other classes afterwards and it made feel Felix even more dumb, even though it was something he could laugh about as all his other friends seemed to be smarter than him, but at least he was the funniest of the group.  
Well, maybe he was a bit smarter than Jeongin but he was cute so he was allowed to be dumb.  
The last lesson was also accompanied by Seungmin and after the last lesson they also met Hyunjin.   
Jisung was really happy that Seungmin and Hyunjin were on better terms again, even though Seungmin still didn't tell the exact reason why he had such a weird mood after Hyunjin went on the date with Jisoo. But Hyunjin could explain it himself in some sort of way and never spoke about anything that happened that day. He also never once mentioned Jisoo's name just in case it has to do something with her.   
The four of them went to the great Hall together where the other 5 boys were already waiting, Chaeyoung was there as well, talking with Tzuyu.  
When she saw Jisung, finally being well up, she smiled and went over to him.  
"I heard you're getting along with my brother's friends now?", she asked him with a bright smile.  
"Yeah, I guess so" he mumbled "at least with the ones my age" he continued, smiling at her as well.  
"I'm happy to hear that! Did your wounds heal properly? I heard you were in the hospital wing again" she asked with a concerned voice.  
"Everything is fine, I just had a small blackout after class" he explained, not mentioning the wound on his leg which still hasn't healed properly and therefore still hurts. Maybe be could ask Seungmin if he could get him some actual painkillers when they go to Hogsmeade to ease the pain at least for a bit. Magic would never have a proper effect on it anyway.  
He knew about it, at least of the theory, but now he realised that it wasn't a weird joke his parents made years ago. It was meant to be for the best but they probably didn't think about magical medicine also losing its power on him with that.  
"Jisung you're spacing out, are you sure you're entirely fine?", the girl ask him and he just nodded absently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if so, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates:Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main acc: allmybiases


	17. Hogsmeade

All students were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade, only Jisung didn't. First of all, he didn't want to go, second of all, his leg was still hurting enough to stop him walking to much and third, there wouldn't be a chance for him as he didn't have a permit of his parents.   
So he just sat there, watching all the students gather as they gave their permits to the teachers.  
During breakfast Jisung slid over a piece of paper to Seungmin on which he asked the younger to bring him the painkillers, written down specifically which one he meant, giving him the money for it as well, hoping that he would be able to get them there. If not there will be a few more weeks filled with pain.  
Jisung waited until all the people were gone until he went outside himself and went over to Hagrid's hut, hoping that he stayed here and that he could accompany him.  
Today Jisung was actually lucky as the giant man opened the door only a few seconds after he knocked.  
"Oh, Jisung, what can I do for you?", he asked the smaller who smiled at him innocently.  
"I wanted to ask you if you give some extra lessons on creatures. I'm not going to Hogsmeade and I thought it would be a good opportunity to learn something without other people around" he asked, still smiling.  
When Hagrid looked at him he just couldn't say no. He was a really good student and he knew that he would have nothing else to do for the whole day so he agreed.  
"Okay, come inside first" he said, stepping into his house again letting Jisung follow him.

 

Seungmin and his friends first split up into smaller groups to go shopping for a bit and said that they'd meet up after about two hours to get something to eat and drink and maybe mix up the groups or just go all together.  
Therefore the first groups were Chan, Woojin and Jeongin; Changbin and Felix and lastly Seungmin, Hyunjin and Minho.  
The first thing Seungmin asked to go to was a pharmacy, which confused the other two equally, they didn't ask for his intentions though.  
While Seungmin went inside the other two stayed outside.  
"Did you finally tell him?", Minho suddenly asked, catching Hyunjin off guard.  
"Wha-What do you mean?", he tried to cover, but it didn't work with Minho.  
"You know it exactly. And if you won't do it, I'll do it at some point. It's just so frustrating watching the two of you" Minho said with a low tone, making sure not to speak too loud.  
"We're best friends Minho! There's nothing to tell!", the other still tried, but Minho didn't look impressed at all.  
"That's what you've been telling yourself for a long time now. It's hurting both of you" Minho stated, crossing his arms.  
"We are still fucking 14 years old. Who knows what will be in a few years" Hyunjin snapped at him.  
"Sure, you're still young, you're right with that. But still, don't you realize how you two act with each other? Just because you're young it doesn't mean that you can't be sure with your sexuality or about who you love" Minho said shrugging.

Sure, Minho was slightly older but he was 14 too and he knows how weird it felt to fall in love with someone, not being sure if the person would be the right one for the rest of their life and if it wasn't just some weird feelings that weren't love but maybe just curiosity or just wanting to get to know a person better that already.  
He also knew that it isn't the best to force Hyunjin to talk to Seungmin about it (even though it's pretty frustrating sometimes watching them being so fucking obvious) and he definitely doesn't want to somehow break their friendship with that because it often ends like that. An early love, which then shatters and they never want to talk to each other again. Minho definitely didn't want that, the two of them were best friends and he wanted it to stay at that status for the longest time possible as he was also in the opinion that your lover can be your best friend and that it'll work out better if that's the case even after breakups.

"I'm just afraid of losing him as my best friend. I want to keep it as it is right now" Hyunjin mumbled quietly, quickly shutting up when he heard the store's door open and Seungmin stepping outside again.  
"Okay, I'm finished" he announced smiling at the other two holding a small bag in his hands.  
"What's that?", Minho then decided to ask, so Seungmin wouldn't notice what just happened between him and Hyunjin.  
"Jisung asked be to get it for him" he explained, even though he didn't answer the question with that. Still, Minho only nodded and stood up from the bench he and Hyunjin were sitting on.  
"Now it's your turn to decide on a shop" Seungmin said smiling, turning around to Hyunjin who also just stood up.  
He thought for a few seconds and then decided to lead the other two to some kind of clothes shop to get some clothes for winter (not that he already has way to much clothes).  
Minho of course followed, as the 'fashion-price' he is.  
Seungmin couldn't help but to shake his head laughing, following the two in whatever boutique they were going and sitting down on the nearest chair, just watching his friends looking for outfits and accessories as always.

It felt like hours for Seungmin, sitting there doing nothing but to play some games on his phone.   
Finally the two others seemed to be finished, packed with bags full of clothes.  
"I'm sure you won't wear at least half of it" Seungmin stated, standing up.  
"Also, we need to get going now, the others are probably already waiting" he continued, not letting the other two answer and leaving the shop, politely saying goodbye to the shop assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a bit earlier today because I'm free now and I have school stuff later that I have to finish,,, so yeah  
> I got a bit 'adulty' with the whole love thing, sorry bout that xD
> 
> I hope you liked it tho, feel free to leave comments and likes uwu
> 
> Phi
> 
> Insta:
> 
> FF-Updates:Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases  
> Ateez fan acc: twilight.atiny


	18. Evening

The whole day Jisung stayed with Hagrid and drowned himself in every book the man gave the boy, which actually surprised him. He thought Jisung mainly came by to kill time but he insisted on learning all sorts of things of every creature imaginable.  
"I think you should go back now. It's getting dark already and the others will be back soon as well, if they aren't back already" Hagrid then told the boy who just looked at him pouting with sad eyes.   
"You can come again tomorrow after class if you really want to" Hagrid said laughing, getting up from his chair. "And dinner is soon so you should get going or you won't get a seat" the man told him, making Jisung stand up, still pouting slightly.  
"Ok... Thanks for having me though" Jisung then said with a smile, going to the door.  
"Anytime" Hagrid said, smiling back at him.  
The boy went up to the main building where all the other students were coming back from Hogsmeade, so Jisung stood back a bit, waiting for most of them to pass.  
"Jisung! There you are!", a voice suddenly yelled, scaring the crap out of the boy.  
He turned around and saw that it was Seungmin calling, smiling and waving at him.  
Jisung walked over to him and his friends he stood with.  
"Please don't do that again. I'm too young to die of an heart attack" Jisung told the younger.  
"There is no other way to get your attention than to yell at you" Seungmin laughed, causing Jisung to roll his eyes.  
"There definitely is another way" Jisung told him, crossing his arms.   
They quickly dropped the topic again when Seungmin took a little package out of his bag.  
"I hope it's the right one" he said with a small smile.  
Jisung eyed the package. "It'll do either way. Thanks" he smiled at him, putting it into his jacket.

The boys who came back from Hogsmeade then quickly went into their rooms to put away the stuff they bought and then came back to the hall where Jisung was still standing.  
Seungmin grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, causing Jisung to yelp.  
"Seungmin, oh my God, why are you doing this with me?", the older asked when he had ground under his feet again, turnung around to see the other again, grinning at him like crazy.  
"Oh come on. Smile. You look like you're thinking too much" the younger said, patting him on the shoulder.   
"No, I'm fine. I just had my second heart attack today" he staded. 

Felix and Hyunjin, who were standing beside them were actually quite confused at how well the two boys got along. Sure, they've been talking more to each other since they were in the same house but it always seemed as if Jisung wouldn't talk if he wasn't asked to. 

All the boys sat down to eat and Seungmin eventually managed to get Jisung's number so 'Seungmin wouldn't yell his name anymore', but Seungmin didn't care about the reason and was busy smiling happily during the whole meal.  
"How about you hang out with us tomorrow? It's Sunday and I bet you don't have any plans" the younger then asked.  
"Well, I'm happy you asked and no, I don't have plans, but I don't think it's the best idea when I just come along with you and your friends. I bet you want to do something alone" Jisung said with a faded smile.  
"I wouldn't ask if we weren't okay with it, would I?" Seungmin smiled, standing up as dinner was finished.   
Jisung didn't really know how to answer to that and just looked down on the table closing his mouth after he first opened it to protest.   
"I'll text you tomorrow, ok?", Seungmin smiled, not waiting for a response before turning around and going to the door where Hyunjin was already waiting for him, eyeing the two boys the whole time he stood there.   
He took the hand of the younger and gave him a warm smile, taking him out of the sight of any other students.

Jisung went to his room, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for a while.  
He still felt bad about the offer Seungmin made him, he felt like he was a intruder to the group and he definitely didn't want to be one.  
But he wasn't given much time to think about how bad he felt, as the pain in his leg kicked in again. He didn't feel it most of the day as he did his best to distract himself and he mostly only noticed it when he was walking around, but now that he was just lying alone thinking anything and nothing he was feeling the pain again, getting worse by the moment.  
He sat up again and took out the medicine Seungmin gave him.  
Taking a closer look at the packaging the boy noticed that it actually was exact the same that he always used to use when he wasn't at Hogwarts.  
He decided to thank the younger properly the next day.  
Jisung took one of the pills and changed his clothes before he laid down on his bed again. Even though it wasn't really late he decided to try to sleep already, he'd just work more the next day.

Meanwhile Seungmin and Hyunjin managed to find a place where they wouldn't be disturbed and the teachers didn't come by often either.  
"What do you want to talk about?", the younger of the two asked but he only received a smile.  
"Oh god, you're planning something, aren't you?", he then asked, knowing that kind of expression.  
"I'd never" Hyunjin said with a sly smile, pulling him closer by his hands that he was still holding.  
"Can't I just want to spend a bit time with you?", Hyunjin asked him putting his other hand on the younger's waist.  
Seungmin automatically wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's torso.  
"No, you always have some intentions" Seungmin laughed, resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
"Not today. Today I just wanna be near you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is stressful bc exams started this week but I have the chapters for two more weeks but maybe there will be a one week hiatus afterwards depending on how much I study instead of write 😅
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main: allmybiases


	19. Sunset

Sunday morning Jisung didn't go to breakfast. He just didn't feel like it. He also didn't look at his phone for once which caused that there was a knocking on his door.  
Jisung was startled for a moment but he soon got up and went to the door.  
"Why do you even have a phone if you ignore it?", Seungmin asked the second Jisung opened the door.  
"I just got up" he quickly excused himself, smiling politely.  
"Well anyway, get ready then and meet me in the courtyard, ok?", with that Seungmin closed the door again, leaving Jisung alone to get ready.  
Jisung sighed and went to his closet, he took out some black skinny jeans and a purple hoodie which he quickly put on. With a pair of black vans the outfit was complete and he left his room.

On the way to the courtyard he felt like everyone he passed was looking at him but he tried his best  
to completly ignore them and just stared at the ground but he still kept track on where he was heading so he wouldn't run into anyone.  
"Don't walk past us" Seungmin's voice laughed next to his ear, grabbing him by his wrist.  
Jisung once again got scared by the younger's action, looking up from the ground.  
"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking down again in embarrassment.   
"It's okay, now raise your head its not like you disobeyed a teacher or something" Seungmin told him and the elder did as told.   
"Okay, now that everyone is there what do we want to do?", Seungmin then asked, turning around to face his friends.   
They discussed for a while, listing up some things they want to do, but Jisung stayed silent the whole time as he thought it wasn't in his rights to say something when he was already disturbing the group of friends.   
In the end they decided to just have a nice day at the lake and to tell each other stories, even though they already knew a lot of them it was always nice to just talk about the past and stuff that happens outside of hogwarts.

During the whole time they dicussed Minho had been looking at Jisung who was looking at the ground again, fumbling with the sleeves of his slightly oversized purple hoodie which made him look super shy and cute.  
"How long are you planning to stare at him?", Chan suddenly asked next to him, startling the other boy.  
"I wasn't staring" he tried to defend himself but the look Chan gave him was showing that he didn't believe him.

Together the nine of them went down to the lake and sat down on the grass together.  
Even though winter was about to start it was quite warm and the shining sun made it even nicer. 

Felix and Chan were the first to talk, telling the others how this weather reminded them of their childhood in Australia and with that the topic childhood was started generally.   
Jisung enjoyed just listening to the other boys talk about the past. Talking about everything nice as a kid, growing up nice and happy.   
"How about you Jisung, where are you from?", Woojin asked the boy who seemed a bit surprised about it.   
"I was born in Incheon but lived quite a bit in Malaysia before coming back to Korea" he reluctantly explained, smiling slightly and hoping there wouldn't be any more specific questions about him and his family and past.   
But luckily with saying that he lived in Malaysia he managed to get the boys to another topic, which was travell ing, where Jisung couldn't say much to anyway as the Malaysia part was the only thing that ever came near travelling and he never went anywhere else except from three years ago.   
But that wasn't really travelling, more like, moving out of one and into another kind of hell.

It almost seemed like the boys could talk forever and without a break of they had the possibility, especially Felix and Seungmin.  
Jisung just spaced out at one point staring at some point far away.  
The others of course noticed but no one said anything and they didn't bother him as he just seemed to be at peace with just sitting there, not talking and just watch everything that's going on.

At some point they talked so much that the sun started setting, so all the boys turned around to properly see the sun set.  
Changbin and Felix as well as Woojin and Chan just cuddled up with each other like the couples they are that do all sorts of couple-things together, while Seungmin leaned against Hyunjin, resting his head on the elder's shoulder, who put his arm around the boy, pulling him closer.  
All that lovey-dovey stuff made Jeongin groan and roll his eyes. "How come every single one of this group is gay?", he asked, making Minho laugh.  
"They aren't all gay. They're just in a gay relationships. You're too young now but who knows with who you'll end up" Minho told him, ruffling the youngest's hair.  
"Well I hope not with you" the younger said laughing, earning a small hit from the other.  
"You're lucky that I don't want to end up with you either" Minho told him.  
The two of them laughed for a while. Then, when Minho saw Jisung in the corner of his eye, staring at the setting sun with a kind of fascination, which lead him to not properly closing his mouth, Minho just looked at him. How the red sun shined on the boy's skin, making him look slightly more tanned. How the sun reflected in the boys eyes, revealing a color in them he had never seen before.  
God, how can he be so beautiful at such a young age? Minho asked himself.  
He looked even cuter when he turned his head to look at Minho, giving him a small smile, which Minho gave back, blushing slightly.   
Minho never would have thought that he could really get so interested in the younger even though he didn't really know him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos, I appreciate every single one of you uwu
> 
> Phi 
> 
> Insta:  
> FF-Updates: Phi.s_multi_kpop  
> Main : allmybiases


	20. Lost In Thoughts

Some time passed and the two couples as well as Hyunjin and Seungmin seemed to make their way to a more private place, leaving Minho, Jeongin and Jisung back.   
Jeongin and Minho were quietly talking with each other while Jisung just sat there, chin on his knees, trying to keep his eyes open as he was about to fall asleep but didn't want to get up just yet.   
He fell into some kind of state of half sleeping, still watching the sun while not noticing what was happening around him.

Jisung didn't know if it was already him dreaming or if it was his thoughts, but the images of him and his family came back to his mind. When everything was okay. Before that one fateful day that shattered everything into pieces.  
Without noticing there were tears forming on the corner of Jisung's eyes. He used to love his family, but they apparently didn't love him for a fact of such simplicity. He didn't even heard a word from them in the last three years, because 'he was a shame for the Han-Family and that it was a waste of time to raise him'.  
On one hand he wished that his parents knew that he was going to Hogwarts now, just to show them that they were wrong, but on the other hand he wished that they would never know so he can just live a peaceful life without being dragged to his family again.

"Jisung? What's wrong? Why are you crying?", a small voice suddenly asked next to him, startling him. He didn't notice that the tears made their way down his cheeks.  
He turned his head to the side and saw Jeongin sitting next to him, Minho was sitting a bit further away but he too looked worried.   
"It-it's okay, I just think too much" he tried to explain even though the tears didn't seem to want to stop.   
Not a second later Jeongin had him in a tight hug, carefully patting his back in order to calm him down.  
"Sorry" Jisung said between sniffles.  
"What are you sorry for?", Jeongin asked with a small voice.  
"For causing all this trouble..." he answered, he would have added more but Jeongin didn't let him.  
"Your not causing any trouble! You never did anything!", he exclaimed.  
"But..."  
"No buts! You didn't do anything wrong!", the youngerst exclaimed. He let go of the other boy again and looked at him, at least the tears stopped but his eyes were all red and puffy.   
Minho knew it was the wrong time to think that but he must admit that the boy somehow looked quite cute (and still fucking beautiful even though he just cried).   
"Maybe you should go back to your dorm" Jeongin suggested, standing back up.   
"No... Not yet" Jisung mumbled, whiping off the last few tears that weren't dry yet.   
He didn't want the other people to see him like this, it was embarrassing enough that Minho and Jeongin did.   
Still, Jisung got up and went nearer to the sea. He looked down into the dark water. Even though he almost drowned in it, there was no way for him to actually be afraid of it. Maybe there was some way to find out about the creatures that dragged him down, but Hagrid didn't know anything and he also didn't find anything in the books.   
The last half way logical thing was that it wasn't what they were thinking and they weren't meant to be here naturally.  
Maybe, just maybe, it was planned that it would happen, maybe not the part that he was thrown into the water but the fact that he definitely would go into the water by free will when he can. But then someone who knew that he liked to swim must have planned it and there weren't a lot of people that knew both facts, that he swam regularly and that he was at Hogwarts, if there even was a single person who knew it.

"Hey Jisung" a voice said behind him, startling the boy once again and he turned around.  
But he definitely didn't expect Minho to be standing behind him.  
"He-hey Minho" the younger quickly mumbled and looked at the ground.  
He hasn't ever talked to the older properly so it was a bit weird for him, especially since he didn't know what to say.  
"How is your leg doing?", he then asked, making Jisung's head jerk up again, forgotten that he also knew about it.  
"It's getting better I guess, it still hurts when I walk around though" he admitted smiling slightly. "But Seungmin got me painkillers as well so it should be okay for now" he added.  
"That sounds quite good" Minho said, returning the smile.  
They were silent for a while and it was quite awkward when being honest.  
"We should go inside soon, the curfew is about to start" Minho then said after looking at his phone.  
"Yeah, we should get going" Jisung agreed and the two of them went back to where Jeongin was sitting. The youngest also got up and together they went back to the castle where their ways parted and all of them went into their dorm.

On his way to his room he met Changbin and Felix so they sat down in their common room together and talked for a bit.  
"I heard you talked with Jisung?", Felix asked with a sly smile. God, can't Jeongin not tell everybody everything as soon as something happens?  
"Yeah, I asked how his leg was doing" Minho told him with a shrug.  
"And why are you suddenly interested in how he is doing?", Felix then asked.  
"Because it's called being nice and all of you disappeared to make out somewhere" Minho said, rolling his eyes.  
"Ah yes, being nice" Felix grinned, completely ignoring the second part of what Minho just said (probably because it's true and he doesn't want to say it out loud).  
"You're so annoying Lix, I'm going in my room" Minho announced, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Changbin and Felix behind who started to chatter about it, already guessing about what else they could have said that he didn't want to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did, feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi


	21. Sleepy

After Minho changed his clothes he literally threw himself on his bed. Luckily all of his roommates weren't there yet.  
He turned to his back and stared at the ceiling.  
Why did Jisung start to cry?  
Minho thought about it for a while but didn't come to a final answer as there were a lot of possibilities to make someone cry.   
And eventually Minho fell asleep thinking about the boy.

When all the friends sat in the great hall before breakfast Jeongin was telling Chaeyoung what happened the evening before, which made her worry, of course, but she knew that she shouldn't ask Jisung about it.  
They quickly changed to another topic when they saw Jisung enter the room, looking more tired than ever.  
He just flopped down on the seat next to Woojin as it was nearest to him and buried his face in his hands.  
"You look tired, did you not sleep well?", Woojin asked.  
"Not really" the younger mumbled, looking over to the one asking.  
"Maybe you should go to sleep after breakfast" Felix laughed but Jisung shook his head.  
"I can't ditch" he said, followed by a yawn.  
"You sure bout that? Seems like you'd fall asleep the second you'll close your eyes. And it's definitely better to ditch than to fall asleep in Snape's class" Chan said, also with a laughing undertone in his voice.  
"I don't think my body will try to fall asleep when I sit in the same small room with Snape" he told him with a smile on his lips, causing the others to grin as well.  
"You're right with that one" Felix laughed.

They had to end their talking as breakfast was about to start and every one of them went to their table where they mostly ate in silence.  
Afterwards Jisung, Felix and Seungmin met up at the door to go to their potion class they had together, Jisung almost falling asleep while walking.  
"You should really get more rest" Seungmin said with a worried voice.  
"No, it's fine, I'll just go to sleep earlier today" Jisung denied, doing his best to keep his eyes open.  
But just like Jisung thought, with the fact that Snape was standing right in front of him, he was too afraid to fall asleep and attended the class as always, but as soon as the class ended Jisung felt like dying again.  
Only four more hours, he told himself, after that you can go get your lost sleep.  
It took him all he had to not fall asleep during Herbology and Charms as well but in the end he made it and took a beeline to his room instantly after the class had ended.  
He laid down in his bed and tried to sleep again, even though he knew he would either not sleep or would end up with a nightmare, but his eyes were just burning due to the lack of sleep he would choose the nightmare over not sleeping. 

This time, Jisung was actually pretty lucky as he didn't dream at all or at least he can't remember anything of it any more when he woke up three hours later. He still felt pretty sleepy though and he didn't have the motivation to get out of his bed so he just stayed there and took out his phone to play the few games he had until they were too boring again.   
He was actually thinking about texting Seungmin but he quickly threw away the idea as he would probably have something better to do, so instead he managed to get himself out of the bed and sat down at his desk and took out one of the school books. He already read all of his books so these were only ones he could read if he didn't want to go to the library.   
With reading and taking some notes in advance the day ended quite quickly and it was time for dinner but Jisung still didn't have the motivation to move a lot, but he also knew that he had to eat properly as his breakfast was one slice of bread and he should definitely eat more.   
Therefore he stood up and went to the great hall again where he sat down across from Seungmin like always when they ate.   
"Wow, you still look like shit" Seungmin pointed out.   
"Thanks, I also pretty much feel how I probably look" Jisung admitted.   
"Did you at least sleep?", the other asked.   
"Yeah, a bit"   
"Maybe you should go to Pomfrey with that, she should know something"  
"Better not, I almost live there with how often I had to go there since I'm here. I think it might be the painkillers that make me so tired" Jisung guessed, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't take them yet but it was a good excuse that no one would think that it was a lie as it often is a side effect of painkillers.  
Seungmin only nodded while putting some food on his plate as well as Jisung did.   
"But tell me, how is the thing between you and Hyunjin going?", the older then asked with a grin on his face.   
"Wha-what thing?", Seungmin asked with a blush creeping up his cheeks.   
"Oh come on Seungmin, you know exactly what I mean, just like every other person" Jisung told him.   
"Can we... Can we talk about that in private? You know... The others" Seungmin whispered pointing to the other Slytherin students and Jisung nodded, still smiling.   
After that they only talked about school related things in between stuffing the food in their mouths.  
The dinner ended and the two Slytherins decided to go meet up with Hyunjin and Felix first before going to their dorm, so first they went over to the Hufflepuff table to pick Hyunjin up and then they went to Felix.   
Jisung as well as Felix noticed once again how the other two were acting with each other and just smiled at the other as they both had the same thoughts about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it uwu, if you did feel free to leave comments and Kudos uwu
> 
> Phi


	22. Spacing Out

Seungmin and Jisung went to the latter's room after they bid their goodbyes to their friends.  
"Now tell me, how is it going? Have you talked to him again?", Jisung asked, sitting down on his chair while Seungmin took place across from him on the bed.   
"Not really..." Seungmin said, not even looking at the other.  
Jisung sighed. "Do you really think you're making it any better with that?", he asked and the younger shook his head. "You should really talk to him. It's not like you have to confess or anything! But you both seem too afraid that even talking about the different situation would break your friendship forever. Maybe just tell him that you feel a weird tension between the two of you?"  
"But what if it doesn't get better?", fear speaking in Seungmin's voice.  
"Whatever you decide on doing, going on like this also won't make it any better" Jisung told him, crossing his arms. "Just consider it, ok? I bet Hyunjin wants to talk to you as well" he then said.  
Seungmin again nodded, getting up. "I'll talk to him after class or something" he said, going to the door.  
"Don't skip breakfast tomorrow" Seungmin reminded the older before leaving the room. 

Jisung plopped down on his bed, throwing his arm on his face.   
I still don't have new glasses... he remembered, groaning at the thought how he should be able to get new ones.   
It's not like he's blind without his glasses, but his sight just isn't the best and they helped him to cover up one specific thing. But to get that back he would have to go to that one guy and he would definitely tell his parents that he visited him.   
So the only thing that was left for him was to hope that no one would look at him close enough to find out what he was trying to hide, one of many things if he would be honest.  
"Come on Jisung, no one will look close enough to notice anything in your eyes" he whispered to himself, turning onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.  
No one cared about him so why would someone look into his eyes?

Eventually Jisung fell asleep laying on top of his blanket and his thoughts somewhere completely else.

Seungmin decided to pick Jisung up before breakfast so he could be sure that he was awake and ready to get food and go to class.  
So when Jisung didn't answer to the knocks he slowly opened the door and looked over to the boys bed where he was laying face down.  
"Jisung? Are you awake?", Seungmin asked, closing the door behind him and turning on the light.   
He didn't get an answer from the other so he went up to his bed and looked down on the sleeping boy.  
"Jisung, you need to get up. There isn't too much time left before breakfast starts" he told him.  
There was only a denying, muffled sound coming out of Jisung, making Seungmin laugh.  
He took the older by the shoulder and turned him around so he laid on his back now.  
"Come on Jisung, I'm not planning on dragging you to breakfast like this but if you won't get changed I don't have another choice" Seungmin threatened with a demonic grin.  
Jisung groaned under his breath, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Why are you so mean?", he whined, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tiredness.  
"That's just me" the younger laughted, watching Jisung as he got out of bed and steched.  
"So mean" Jisung once again whispered, opening his curtains and closing his eyes again at the sun shining into his face.  
Jisung took the uniform that he folded and laid down on his chair and looked at Seungmin, hoping he would understand what he meant.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll wait outside" Seungmin quickly said after seeing the look on Jisung's face.  
The latter nodded and waited until the door closed again and quickly changed into his uniform.  
He also took the other uniform that laid in his closest and left his room, where Seungmin was waiting, just as promised.  
"Here your uniform. I wasn't able to wash my own until two days ago and I wanted to wash yours before giving it back to you" he quickly explained, handing the younger the small pack of clothing.  
"Thanks" Seungmin smiled, taking his clothes back.  
Jisung shook his head. "I should be thanking you. You just gave your uniform to a total stranger because your friend's sister asked you to..." he mumbled.

The two of them went to the great Hall, after Seungmin brought his uniform back to his own room, and sat down at their rightful places as the breakfast was only about to start.  
Jisung once again didn't listen to the speech that was given almost every morning before breakfast and only took one slice of toast as soon as they  
were allowed to eat.  
He didn't want to but his thoughts just kept going back to the evening before. How he suddenly started to think about his family again and how he started to cry because of people who didn't even care about him anymore.  
Then he started to think about the upcoming vacation. There was nowhere he could go. The only thing left was to stay at Hogwarts but he couldn't stay over summer. Where should he go then?  
Maybe he could talk to the teachers and stay at Hogwarts or if there was some kind of flat or something he could rent over that time.

"Jisung's spacing out again" a small voice suddenly said next to him, startling him.  
He turned his head around and looked into the face of Jeongin, who smiled at him.  
The others were there too, looking at him slightly concerned.  
"Did you sleep bad again?", Woojin asked, a worried tone in his voice.  
"No, I just... Tried to remember something" Jisung mumbled, shaking his head and getting up.  
Jeongin was definitely standing a bit too close, and school was about to start as well and he had to get to the classroom on time.  
"I have to get going, see you later" he quickly bid his goodbye and left the hall.


	23. Weird

Minho as well as the others were all confused by how Jisung just left without a proper explanation. But none of them said anything, instead they just started to go to their lessons one by one since almost everyone had to go somewhere different.  
Minho's first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was at least something that was interesting for him, maybe also because he was extremely good at it, but mainly because he enjoyed to actually use magic and all the other things they learned in theory.  
He was quite happy that the teacher asked him to demonstrate some things, that way he at least didn't have to think about Jisung too much.   
Like always he did perfectly and the other students were told to take him as an example how they're supposed to do it properly.  
They then started and tried to copy him the best they could for the rest of the lesson.  
The lesson ended faster than Minho hoped, because the next lesson he had was transfiguration. It's not that he doesn't like it or was bad at it, but he felt as if they would do the same stuff every single year with only the slightest difference.

On his way to the classroom he came by a sight that he didn't expect to see, not at all.  
Jisung was sitting on a bench in the corridor, casually talking to a Ravenclaw girl, who seemed, well, a bit flirty you could almost say.  
Something twisted in Minho's stomach. It was weird, he should be happy that Jisung was making other friends as well, but sometimes deep inside him he had a bad feeling with what he saw, it just didn't fit well.  
Normally he would ask his friends about their opinion in situations like this, but right now he would most likely earn some dumb looks and comments. Therefore he would just stay quiet about it, at least as long as nothing seems too wrong to him.

Like he already expected he couldn't think clearly during Transfiguration, even if he tried his best to do so.  
Maybe he could just ask Jisung casually what he was doing with that girl. But they normally don't talk that much in the first place, so it would be quite weird, wouldn't it?  
"Lee Minho, please pay attention to the lecture" McGonagall's voice suddenly said next to him, startling him.  
"Yes, sorry" he mumbled and looked to the front again.  
He participated the best he could for the rest of the lesson, but he was more than relieved when he could leave and make his way to training, which made it possible for him to skip the last few hours of school.  
On his way to the field he met Changbin and a few others from the team to which he just talked a bit.  
They got changed and started training. Luckily he had to concentrate so much on it that the young Slytherin went out of his mind again, at least for some time.

"Urgh, I really need a shower" Minho mumbled to himself while changing back into his clothes after drying off all of the sweat with a towel.  
He quickly made a small timetable in his head to look if he had enough time to take a proper shower.  
When he found out that he had, he quickly packed the rest of his stuff and went straight into his room where he gathered all the stuff he needed to shower and went to the showerroom then, quietly humming a song to himself.   
He didn't shower for too long since he had to get to lunch on time, so he didn't care to wash his hair and just washed off the sweat on his body.  
On his way back to the Gryffindor dorm he once again stumbled upon the sight of Jisung with the same Ravenclaw girl he talked to before.  
In Minho eyes there was still something rather off of the sight.  
Maybe because he never noticed the girl before? Who even was she? She actually looked too old to be in the same year as Jisung.  
He tried to not think about it anymore and quickly went to his room where he changed clothes and went to the Great Hall afterwards where most of his friends were already waiting. He sat down between Felix and Woojin and just participated in the conversation his friends were having.  
A few minutes later Jisung also entered the hall and sat down next to Seungmin and Chan, directly across from Minho. He didn't look too happy though.  
"What's up big guy?", Chan asked, like a dad would do, and laid his arm around the younger's shoulder.  
"Nothing much, talking to others is just exhausting" Jisung said under his breath, leaning his head on his hands.  
"Who'd you talk to?", the older of them then asked.  
"Manoban Lalisa is her name, I think" he explained, keeping his voice low so no one besides them could hear who he was talking about.  
"Why did she talk to you? She normally never talks with anyone except for others Ravenclaws" Chan asked. Of course he knew about her, they were in the same house.  
Jisung lifted his head and looked at Minho for a small second before turning his head to Chan.  
"I don't know anymore, nothing much I guess" he said shrugging.  
Minho wasn't really satisfied with what he heard, maybe because he had the feeling that it wasn't the truth, or maybe because he just didn't like the sight what he saw twice today.

The group then had to split up and sat down at their house-tables. Seungmin took the chance to ask Jisung again about him and Lalisa.  
"Now tell me, what did she actually want?", he asked the other.  
"She wants me to set up a date with Minho. And if I don't do it she said she would make something happen that I'd regret ever coming here" Jisung explained in a small voice, careful that no one else could hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped. I already feel sorry for the following chapters but I have to make it interesting somehow owo.   
> I hope you liked it, if you did feel free to leave comments and likes uwu 
> 
> Phi


	24. A Plan

"Are you serious?", Seungmin asked and Jisung nodded.  
"But I think that there's more to it than that. She said she'd do something if I don't do it but I think she'll still do it if it doesn't work out the way she wants it to" Jisung whispered, still im a low voice so no one would have the chance to hear what the two of them were talking about.   
"We should talk with Minho about it. He'll help you, I'm sure" Seungmin said, smiling at him to encourage him.   
But Jisung was more than unsure about it. He wasn't sure if Minho would help him out of all people.   
"Don't look at me like that. I'll ask him after dinner, ok? It'll work out" Seungmin promised, but shutting up when Dumbledore started his speach.  
Afterwards the two boys ate in silence and Jisung left as soon as he could, telling that Seungmin should come to his room later.

Seungmin also stood up but went over to the Gryffindor table where he and his friends would always meet up.   
"Hey Minnie, what was up with Jisung?", Chan asked when he saw that he also wasn't in the best mood after talking with his friend.  
"Urgh, well..." he started and scanned his friends for Minho, "we need your help" he then said, looking at the older boy.  
The latter was definitely confused by what he meant with it. "With what?", the older asked, crossing his arms and looking at Seungmin with a raised eyebrow.  
Seungmin turned around and looked at the other table if he could see the girl.  
"Not here" he mumbled. "Let's meet at the field in about ten minutes, ok?", he said and stood up again.   
All of the others were more than just confused but they just nodded in agreement. One by one they also stood up and went to their room, mainly to change clothes before moving out to the field.  
Seungmin went to Jisung's room and entered it without even knocking.  
"We're meeting up at the field to come up with a plan, get ready" the younger of the two stated, scaring the crap out of Jisung.  
"Fucking hell Seungmin, at least knock or something" Jisung snapped, but realizing fast that he shouted at the other. "Sorry..." he quickly added and stood up from his chair.  
"It's okay, you're right" Seungmin laughed. "But I never heard you actually swear before. That's something new" he continued.  
"Well, because I normally try not to" Jisung explained himself.  
"Anyway, get ready, there isn't too much time left" Seungmin said and left the room again to change into other clothes himself.

All of the boys were already at the agreed place, but Jisung wasn't there yet and Seungmin didn't tell anything at all, so when the boy was in sight all got kind of giddy.   
He sat down next to Seungmin and whispered something into his ear before turning to the others as well, silent as always, waiting if someone would begin to say something.  
On the other hand everyone else was waiting for Jisung to say something and were looking at him expectingly, so Jisung just turned his head back to Seungmin, hoping he would just talk for him.  
Lucky for Jisung Seungmin knew what he was asking for and nodded.  
"Minho I told you that we need your help, right? Well, it's like this, Lalisa wants Jisung to set up a date with you and her and if he doesn't do it she threatened to do something to him" the young Slytherin quickly explained, an apologetic smile on his face.  
The others were silent for a while until Minho spoke up. "Okay, but why does she ask you in particular?" he asked.  
Jisung shrugged, "probably because she hates me and only wants to find a way to get rid of me I guess".  
"But I still don't understand why she made such a request" Chan said, confused by the whole situation.  
"I thinks because she knows that we talk but aren't too close. Maybe she hopes that we would say no so that she can do whatever she has planned" Jisung mumbled, the last part more or less to himself but the others could understand it well.

Minho thought for a while. "I'll do it. There won't be any outcome for her then" he said with a smirk.   
"Really?", Jisung asked, still unsure about the whole situation.  
"Yes, really" Minho assured, smiling when he saw a little spark of happiness in the eyes of Jisung.  
"Thanks, I really owe you something" Jisung said, now also smiling.

 

After that they stayed there for a bit, talking about some small things, mainly school but Changbin and Minho also talked about training and when the next games were going to be.   
They were disturbed by a small animal running right through the middle of the group, taking all of their attention onto it.   
The first to react was Jisung as he stood up and slowly followed the same way as the animal just did.  
The others didn't know what the animal was it why Jisung was intrigued by it but still, Seungmin also got up, afraid that it might be some kind of trap and followed the boy.  
"How can you walk so fast with a hurt leg?", Seungmin asked the older after ee finally catched up to him.  
"That ferret. I know it" he mumbled, not turning around to the other and just staring into the woods where that animal probably ran into.  
"What do you mean you knew the ferret?", Seungmin asked, walking up next to him and looking in the same direction as the other.  
"I don't know... It just seemed so familiar..." he said, finally breaking away from whatever point he was staring at and looking at Seungmin instead.  
"It looked like mine when I was still living with my family, but I haven't seen it in three years. I can't imagine that it really was mine" he then said, looking back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter uwu  
> I got my second tattoo on Monday and it still hurts a bit, but I love it so much flsjykdbd
> 
> Phi


	25. Reading

While the two Slytherin boys were gone the others started to think about the reasoning behind Lalisa's request. It was still quite weird for them and Chan and Woojin decided to keep an eye out for her in the Ravenclaw dorm.  
About five minutes later the two boys came back.   
Jisung looked like something was going through his mind and no one dared to ask what just happened.  
The boy sat down again and stared off into nowhere until he spoke up.  
"What should I tell her?", he asked with a monotone voice.  
Everybody knew he meant Minho.  
"Just tell her I'm ok with it. It can be whenever just not during training" he said.   
Jisung nodded absently, still not looking at anything specific.  
"I'm going inside again" he then stated, standing up and leaving.  
"Why is he like this so suddenly?", Jeongin asked, looking at Seungmin.  
"I don't really know..." Seungmin said, standing behind Hyunjin. "I'll go after him, just in case" he then added and also left to the main building  
He quickly caught up to the older boy and walked beside him.  
"So, what are you going to do now?", he asked Jisung, who only then realized that Seungmin was next to him.  
"I'm going to talk to Lalisa and will tell Minho what she said the next time I see him. I want this to be over as fast as possible, there's no way in hell that I'll be coping with that girl longer than I have to" Jisung said shrugging.  
"If you want I can give you Minho's number, then you can directly text him as soon as you talked to her" Seungmin offered.  
Jisung looked at him rather unsure. "Do you think he's okay with you just giving out his number?", he asked and Seungmin nodded in response.  
"Just write who you are and you have his number from me and it'll be just fine" Seungmin smiled.  
"Okay then. Just send me his contact later, I have to go do something now" Jisung then quickly excused himself and left the other boy standing alone in the hallway.  
Seungmin was confused by the sudden change of attitude the boy had and couldn't help but think that it was because of the ferret they saw earlier. But how can an animal you just saw be so meaningful to your actions?   
He tried to not think about it anymore and went to th library instead, thinking of it, they still haven't found out what was in that lake that hurt Jisung so badly. It must be something with gigantic claws considering the wound on Jisungs leg.   
After looking for some books about creatures he also took some random books so it wouldn't be too obvious if anyone sees him with a stack of books about sea creatures.   
He then left the library again and went into his room. With a bit of luck his roommates wouldn't be there and he could read the books in peace, otherwise he would have to look for another location since his roommates would probably annoy him with all sorts of questions that he didn't want to answer.   
It's not that he doesn't like his roommates but sometimes they are just too nosy and always want to know stuff about his private life.   
He was lucky as only one person was there and he was currently sleeping so he sat down at his desk and took the first book from the stack.   
After a few chapters and not a single hint to whatever was in the lake Seungmin sighed and leaned back.  
This is going to take forever...

____

Jisung was lucky that it didn't take him long to find the Ravenclaw girl.  
She was in the Great Hall with some of her friends. He just stood in the door for a while, hoping she would see him and that he wouldn't have to go over to her and her friends. He didn't really like anyone of those people, they just seemed so weird to him.  
When she saw him she waved him over to her, exactly what Jisung didn't want to happen. Yet he took a deep breath and went over to the group, mainly consisting of Ravenclaw students.  
He didn't bother to sit down as he wanted to make this as short as possible and just stood next to the girl.  
"I talked to Minho, he said he's fine whenever you want to. Just not during his training periods" he quietly said.  
She smiled at him. "If it's like that, tonight would be great actually" she said, still smiling.  
"I'll tell him" Jisung said before turning around and leaving again.

On the way to his room he was looking up every now and then. Maybe Minho would be running around somewhere and he wouldn't have to text him in the first place as he could imagine it being quite weird. Sadly he didn't see him anywhere so as as soon as he was in his room he took out his phone and texted Seungmin that he needed Minho's number already.  
He got a response rather quickly which made him laugh a bit. Was he really on his phone thr whole time? Doesn't he have something better to do?   
He didn't think about it any more and quickly wrote a small text to Minho, explaining what she just said.

_This is Jisung, Seungmin gave me your number. I just talked to Lalisa. She says she wants to meet you tonight already_

After sending the message he put his phone away again and sat down on his chair which he pulled in front of his window.  
Not like he could see much though, his window was facing one of the many forests that surrounded Hogwarts so there was no one he could watch or anything.  
Maybe he should go to the library and look if there are any interesting books he could read. But right now he had enough of other people and didn't want to leave his room again if he didn't have to necessarily do so. And the person most likely to talk to him could enter his room so there was no problem with that.

__________

I hope you liked it uwu, if you did feel free to leave comments and Kudos ❤️

Phi


	26. Date

When Minho saw that he got a text from an unknown number he was confused at first but as soon as he read the message the confusion disappeared and he quickly answered.

_It's okay with me but... When exactly and where?_

He waited for a few minutes, staring at his phone but he didn't get an answer directly. The younger boy didn't even got online.  
Not everyone is on their phone 24/7, Minho reminded himself, so he just put his phone on vibration so he would notice if he'd get an answer and put his phone away again.  
But because there wasn't anything else to do he looked at his phone every other second to check if the other might already answered but his phone didn't ring.  
It wasn't the case most of the time though and Minho felt quite idiotic if he's being honest. He just hopes nobody would see him.  
He was sitting in the group room of his house and was just bored to death because all of his friends seemed to have something better to do.  
It felt like forever until his phone buzzed again.  
He almost leaped forward and took his phone to look who texted him, hoping it was Jisung and not some random game or someone else.  
It really was Jisung! Minho couldn't tell why but he actually was happy that it was the younger. Not for the fact that he would hopefully give him more information to the 'date' he had with Lalisa but more just because it was him.  
In the text Jisung said that he didn't talk about it but that Lalisa was probably still in the Great Hall if he wanted to ask her.  
Minho answer with a short _'thank you, I'll go ask her'_ and stood up. He already changed into proper clothes so he didn't run around in his uniform and made his way to the Hall.  
He quickly scanned all the people and soon found the blonde girl sitting at the table with a few others of her house. Minho went over to them and tapped the girl on the shoulder, smiling at her with a practiced fake smile which looked realistic.  
"Jisung told me you wanted to meet me today?", he said.  
The face of the girl literally glowed up at the sight of the Gryffindor boy and she quickly nodded.  
"But let's go somewhere else" she said with a smile, standing up from her seat and dragging Minho out by his arm.  
Minho didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. It's not like there would be an outcome out of this whole thing. He wasn't interested in Lalisa, or girls in general but he still did it so nothing bad would happen to anyone, Jisung especially since she threatened him.  
He didn't realize where they were going until they were standing in the Quidditsch-arena, which was only lighted dimmly, causing a slightly creepy atmosphere, at least if you're alone.  
But Minho knew the field well and he knew that there was nothing to care about. Even if something should happen he knew how to get away from there.  
Minho was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even realise that Lalisa started to talk to him.  
"...and so I think we would be perfect for each other" was the last and only part of Lalisa's speech which he heard.  
He turned around to face the girl next to him who was looking at him with shiny eyes. Minho had no idea what she just talked about but considering the last part it wasn't something he would say yes to.  
"Sorry, but I'm not interested in anything like this at the moment" he then said, giving her an apologetic smile.  
The shine in her eyes dulled but the smile didn't go away, yet it seemed fake now.  
"Are you sure? Is there no one you're interested in at all?", she asked him, stepping closer, too close.  
Minho shook his head. "No one" he repeated.  
"But as if such a handsome guy like you don't like any beautiful girl in whole hogwarts" she said, laying her hands on to Minho's chest and coming even closer.  
Other to the fact that she was completely intruding his personal space, he couldn't help but grin at the way she asked her questions, because if she asked like this the answer was still clear. "No" he said, the tone dropped, showing that he meant it.

He also took a step back and Lalisa's hands fell down next to her body again.  
The look on her face turned into anger.  
"You know this is a deal you'll never get a second chance for" she said through gritted teeth but Minho just shrugged.  
"Urgh, boys are so stupid!", she yelled and ran away, leaving Minho alone on the court. Yet he couldn't stop himself from laughing about what just happened.  
Girls are stupid too, he thought as he slowly made his way back to the main house.  
He'll tell his friends the next day how ridiculous the whole situation turned out to be.

In his room he threw himself onto his bed and rethought the situation again, ending up laughing once again.  
He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it, somehow hoping that he got another message from Jisung, but why should he? There was no reason for the younger to text him again. He texted him because of the whole 'date' situation in the first place and they ended that conversation so there was no point for him in texting Minho again, so why did he still hoped so?  
Minho shook his head and put his phone on the nightstand.  
Why was he thinking about him? There's no reason. A few weeks ago he didn't even have interest in him at all and he only wanted him to not get his sister into trouble. How did it even come this far?  
Not that it's negative at all but he just didn't understand how all of these events followed each other to the point that he hoped to have a text from a boy he didn't like the first time meeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS YESTERDAY: I'M SO SORRY AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH


	27. Text

Jisung stayed in his room for the rest of the evening, still staring out of his window. After the last text of Minho he didn't look at his phone anymore. Only when it ringed several times he looked at it, it was an unknown number that texted him.  
But how could anyone have his number besides Seungmin?

'Hey Jisung, it's Lalisa'

'I need to talk to you, now, it's important'

'Please come to the field in front of Hagrid's hut'

Jisung had a bad feeling about this, a really bad one. Yet he got up from his chair, quickly changed clothes and went outside.  
He ignored the looks the others gave him, he just wanted to know what that girl wanted and go back to his room again. Why couldn't she just write it in a message in the first place?   
The boy didn't even notice that he already arrived at the place Lalisa wanted to meet him when he sensed that something was definitely wrong. He wasn't alone and Lalisa was nowhere to be seen.   
Was this all just kind of bad plan?   
Within seconds he was surrounded by a group of students, all of them pointing their wands at him.  
Jisung tried to stay calm, stopped moving and looked around. Searching for someone who would be their 'leader' even though he could already think about who it was.   
"What do you want? I did everything you asked me to" Jisung then asked after spotting the girl who he was looking for.   
"Oh did you?", she asked, her voice was dark.   
"It's not my fault if he turned you down. It's not like I could control his feelings or some weird shit like that" Jisung said in response, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
Lalisa didn't say anything in response, just chuckled and gave some kind of hand sign to the people surrounding Jisung before turning her back on him and leaving with an evil laughter.   
All of her companions were already ready to fight anyway but Jisung didn't really care what different kinds of spells they were shouting at him while he was counting how many people there were. About ten, that shouldn't be too problematic.  
He knew that the first spell was supposed to hit him but didn't when one of the boys let out a frustrated groan and tried again.  
Jisung couldn't help but smile, his parents actually did something right.  
His grin only provoked the people around him, causing them to try and shout more spells upon him until one of the boys had enough. He put away his wand and went up to Jisung, grabbing him at the collar and pulling him up. "You think this is funny?", he asked. He was older than Jisung and definitely stronger as well.  
But Jisung actually didn't care that he was probably about to get beaten up. Instead he looked at the boy. "The fact that you can't hurt me with your amateur spells? Yeah, it's quite funny" Jisung told him, feeling the fist on his cheek in the next second.  
The boy let go of his collar so he fell to the ground, only to be dragged up onto his feet again to get punched another time. The punch was followed by a few more as well as a few kicks after he let go of Jisung again.  
The boy probably wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for the voice that suddenly appeared behind him, clearing his throat to get the attention of the boy above Jisung.  
"And what do you think are you doing?", a deep voice asked, Hagrid.  
Jisung looked around, seeing that the others already ran away, probably even before Hagrid came.  
"I was... He..." the boy tried to think of an excuse, but just looking at the scene anyone could have been able to say what was going on.  
"Get away from here before I decide to do the same to you" Hagrid then growled, making the boy run away faster than what Jisung expected.  
"Thanks Hagrid" Jisung said while getting pulled onto his legs by the big man.  
"Anytime Jisung. Tell me, how are you feeling, do you need to go to the hospital wing?", Hagrid asked but Jisung only shook his head.  
"I'm fine, it actually didn't hurt as much as I expected" the younger said, amusement in his voice. "I think all I need is a cup of tea and some rest" he then added.  
"Well if you want I can at least help you with that cup of tea" Hagrid said, pointing to his hut.  
Jisung nodded with a smile on his face. "That would be great"

They sat at the table and while waiting for the tea to brew Jisung explained what exactly happened out there, from the request Lalisa had, to how it escalated just a few minutes ago.  
"And how exactly did you manage that you weren't hit by any spell? There's no way you could dodge them or anything" Hagrid asked him, pouring the tea into two cups.  
"I think it is because of the spell my parents laid upon me when I was a little kid" Jisung said shrugging, not explaining it further.

Jisung didn't realise how exhausted he actually was because of the whole stress until he was just sitting on the chair after finishing his tea and dozing off.  
He could really use some good sleep but he didn't want to go yet but he also didn't want to just sleep at Hagrid's house as it would be pretty impolite to do so.  
But even though Hagrid noticed how sleepy the boy was he didn't send him to bed. He could imagine that the boy didn't want to encounter anyone of the people he saw before and even though Hogwarts is big the possibility of running into someone of them was still high enough to not wanting to risk it. Yet he had to go to his dorm sooner or later, but that was a problem for when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't kill me owo
> 
> Stream Oneus' Twilight
> 
> have a nice day uwu, Phi


	28. Nosebleed

Jisung eventually did fall asleep at some point, so Hagrid laid him down on a bench and put a blanket over him. He would wake him up later if he had to go to his room.  
Therefore Jisung didn't notice when Minho, Chan and Woojin came into the hut.   
"Hagrid, do you know what happened? Lalisa came into the dorm quite angry" Woojin asked the man.   
"And she came from this direction" Minho added.   
"I think you should ask Jisung about that" he replied, pointing at the sleeping boy.  
It was actually only the second first time the three of them saw the boy not wearing his uniform, the first time being when they went to the lake. So it must have been something he didn't expect either, otherwise he wouldn't have already changed, would he?   
But looking at him Minho also noticed that the boy seemed to be in pain.  
Minho kneeled down next to him, looking if had any obvious injuries.   
The first thing he saw was that there was blood seeping out his nose and the dark area under his right eye.  
"Looks like he was beaten up" Minho said, standing up again.  
Those words seemed to somehow trigger some kind of parent-instinct in Woojin and Chan as they rushed over to the sleeping boy and examined him.  
"Who did that to him?", Woojin asked like a protective mother would.  
"He said something about friends of Lalisa and some kind of plan that she had" the man told him.  
Hearing those words somehow made Minho angry. What plan did she have and what was she trying to get with that? Was the whole set up date part of it? Was it his fault that Jisung got hurt?   
Questions like that started to fill up his thoughts while he looked at the boy. He'd never done anything wrong so why do so many people hurt him without even knowing him? Sure, he didn't really like him at first glance, but he gave him a chance and he turned out to be a really nice person, even though he sometimes tends so be weird. And he got close with Felix and Seungmin quite fast as well, so there was no reason to see something in him that he isn't: someone who deserves to be hurt.   
The thick blood was still running out of his nose and almost flowed onto the bench he way laying on when he seemed to wake up.   
He opened his eyes and seemed more or less in shock seeing the other right in front of him. His whole body tensed until he realized who was in front of him, making him relax at least a tiny bit.   
"What happened?", Chan asked while Woojin gave him a tissue to wipe away the blood.   
"Noth-nothing, it's fine" he tried to get himself out of the situation, but Minho could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew very well that they were already aware that something happened to him.  
Looking at the boy like that made Minho feel sorry for him. Not only was there the pain in his eyes but also the fact that he was only here for a few weeks and already had to live through so much. If he was in his position he would've done anything to get away from here, yet he stayed and just took everything that came to him. All the pain and hatred the others confronted him with. He also felt sorry because we was sure that it was his fault that he was beaten up once again.  
Yet, he just stood there in silence, not saying anything, not trying to comfort him or talk to him like the other two did. Sure, he was concerned about him. He really wanted him to feel at home here at Hogwarts, but Chan and Woojin were just way better in being parents for whoever needed it.  
Minho felt a bit out of place and awkward if he was being honest so he just started to stare out of the window so he wouldn't stare at Jisung the whole time.

"So, how did your date go?", Jisung suddenly ask. Everyone in the hut knew that he was talking to Minho so they all turned their heads towards him.  
Minho now also looked at the younger boy.   
"I turned her down" he said. "She just wanted to get with me because of popularity reasons" he then added.  
There was a smile on Jisung's lips, which Minho couldn't really understand. He was pretty sure that hve was faking it, but if he did, he was pretty good at it, also considering all the situations he has already seen him in, in which he definitely was uncomfortable in.

Jisung stood up, even though it looked like he could pass out any minute and turned around to Hagrid.  
"Thanks for having me, and sorry for falling asleep" he said before going to the door to open it.  
The cool air came into the hut and Jisung took a deep breath.  
"See you tomorrow" he then bid his goodbye and left the hut.  
The four that were left behind were all concerned about the boy, they didn't want to leave him alone, but the way he left signalised that he wanted to be alone.  
Maybe Minho should text Seungmin to go look after him later. Jisung was more open towards Seungmin anyway, so maybe he would even talk to Seungmin by himself.

"You should go to your dorms as well, it's late already" Hagrid then told the three boys that were still standing there, looking at the closed door.  
All of them nodded and said goodbye to the big man before leaving as well and heading to the main building again.  
In the hallway Minho and the other two parted their ways and Minho went to his dorm room. All of his roommates were already in bed but not all of them were asleep. Luckily none of them asked where he had been. They stopped asked after a few times. And Minho was quite happy about it to be honest. Like that he wouldn't have to justify himself at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it, if yes be sure to leave comments and Kudos, i apprechiate every single one of them <3
> 
> Also, one of my Wattpad fanfics called "NightGlow" (an A.C.E DongJun fic) is nominated for the watty awards and I would really love it if you could stop by by any chance :D my wattpad username is @phi_jiji <3
> 
> See you next week <33
> 
> Phi~


	29. Blame

Minho couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to the boy.  
He couldn't even stop with it when he saw the boy the next morning, telling him that everything was fine. He could see the black eye through the makeup and his smile didn't feel real. But when Minho offered him any kind of apology, Jisung denied, telling him that he shouldn't think about it anymore and it's not his fault.   
But still, Minho thought about him the whole day during class and in the breaks, at least no one noticed that he wasn't paying attention though, otherwise the teacher could get mad at him since he just didn't seemed to be paying attention for the last few days.   
Before lunch the ten of them (he started to include Jisung to his group of friends by now) sat at one of the tables together and were talking about something, but Minho was concentrating on something different, from the other side of the room Lalisa was watching the group of friends with an angry stare, more specifically Jisung.   
The others didn't seem to notice so Minho simply watched the girl from the corner of his eye so it wouldn't be too obvious.  
There was a bad aura surrounding that girl and Minho really didn't like it. He wouldn't care too much if it was towards any other person, but no one hurts his friends like that, neither physical nor psychological. But he knew that if he would dare to make a move against Lalisa it would be him getting in trouble for what he would do and not Lalisa for what she already done, it's like she knew it.   
After lunch they sat down together again, but this time without Jisung as he said that he had to get something done as fast as possible and left early.  
So now the nine of them were talking about what they were planning on doing during winter break.  
Most of them were going home to their family to celebrate Christmas with them, only Chan and Woojin didn't as they were going on vacation together.  
"You're like some old married couple" Felix laughed.  
Well, he wasn't really that wrong. They were more or less some kind of parents in their group of friends even though they aren't that much older and they were acting like that even before they were in their relationship.   
"Just because you aren't?", Woojin teased the younger and glanced over to Changbin who was sitting in front of the Australian boy, not really paying attention to the conversation.  
"Changbin's parents don't allow him to go to Australia with me" Felix pouted and crossed his arms.  
"And why don't you go to his house then?"  
"His parents don't know..." Felix said under a breath, eyeing his boyfriend.   
Woojin looked at him with apologetic eyes.   
"One day, it'll change. You'll get older and are more independent" he told the younger who smiled at him optimistically.  
"Hopefully" he replied, fumbling with his fingers, letting the knuckles crack a few times. He was nervous, he wasn't sure about it himself but he knew that he had to hope for the best.

The boys ended their talk soon after since most of them still had school stuff to do while Minho and Changbin had to go to training.  
During the whole training session Minho was thinking about the boy, about how he could possibly. He didn't want him to get hurt any more. But how would it be possible to keep him safe while not stalking him all the time.   
Maybe he could ask Seungmin to be around him more? Or Felix? Or Hyunjin? They all had the same classes so they could at least watch over him there.   
And Chaeyoung could be at his side as well...

Minho was almost hit by a ball if it wasn't for Changbin to push him out of the way.  
"What's wrong with you Minho? You've been absolutely absent the last few days and it's not getting better. How can something be important enough for you to stop using your brain?", the boy bickered, face-palming himself when Minho only shrugged.  
"Next time I'll let the ball hit you right into your face" Changbin then added and turned around to walk away.  
It sounded like a threat but Minho knew that he only said that to give him a warning, he wouldn't actually let him get hurt like that when he can prevent it.  
Minho tried his best to concentrate on the training, which they made longer than it originally was, and it eventually worked somehow.  
Only when it ended his thoughts went back to the boy. But at least it had a reason this time, he was standing on the outside of the field, staring down to the forest. Minho watched him for a few minutes but it didn't seem like Jisung even moved an inch.  
Why was he there? Was he watching something?  
As soon as their captain said that they could go Minho went to the boy who didn't even notice Minho walking up to him.  
"Jisung? Is everything alright?", he asked, actual concern in his voice.  
First Jisung didnt respond as if he didn't heard Minho.  
The latter was just about to repeat his question when Jisung turned around to him, seeming a bit surprised.  
Did he really not noticed Minho all thos time?  
"Oh, hey Minho" he said, somewhat of a smile on his lips.  
"Hey uhm, are you alright? You seem a bit off" Minho asked him again.  
"Yeah, I was just taking a walk" he answered the questions, looking back to the woods again. Minho followed his gaze, hoping he could maybe see whatever Jisung was looking at because it didn't seem like he just stared into nowhere.  
"Shouldn't we go back? It's getting cold already" Minho then stated, it really was getting cold as winter was near and the sun was already setting.  
"Okay" Jisung said in response, so quietly Minho almost didn't hear it.  
They started walking back side by side and every now and then Jisung turned his head and looked back as if something was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a little late, sorry bout that owo  
> I hope you still liked it uwu
> 
> Phi


	30. Staring

Jisung had no idea how he got there or that he even was there at all until he felt a strong presence next to him.   
He was staring at something and he didn't even know what it was himself so after he came back to his senses he liked where he stared at only seconds ago, hoping he could see whatever had his attention before.   
When Minho asked him what he was doing he quickly thought of an excuse so it wouldn't be too weird.   
On their way back neither of them said a word but Jisung could feel that Minho was looking at him every now and then with a concerned look.  
Only when they arrived in the corridors Minho started to talk again.  
"Maybe you should go and rest, you don't look so good" Mingo told the other male, just seeing now how pale he looked.  
Jisung looked up to the older before slowly nodding, "yeah..." he agreed before looking down the hallway.  
"Thanks" he then added before he started walking away, back to his room where he remembered going before all of that just now happened.   
He entered the Slytherin dorm but instead of going to his room he went to Seungmin's not even knowing where it was, but still found it without searching for long.   
Jisung already knocked when he remembered that Seungmin wasn't living alone and that anyone could open the door.

The door opened and Seungmin was actually quite confused to see the older. Normally it was always him to go to Jisung's room.  
"Hey Jisung, is everything alright?", he asked, noticing that the boy didn't even react to the fact that he opened the door. He also looked paler than usual.  
"Yeah uhm... Can we talk?", he asked, looking up to Seungmin. He looked nervous and seemed like he couldn't look Seungmin in the eye.  
"Sure, do you want to come inside or should we go to your room?", he then asked.  
"I don't care" he mumbled.  
Seungmin turned back and looked if any of his roommates were there.  
"Come on in then" he said, opening the door wider so he could get inside and the other did. He signalized him that he could sit down on his bed while he sat down on his chair next to it. "So, what do you want to talk about?", Seungmin asked.  
"I think I'm losing my mind or something" Jisung sighed. First, Seungmin thought it was just a joke but from the expression on the other's face he quickly realized that it wasn't.  
"Why do you think so?", he then asked.  
"You remember that ferret, right? I suddenly see it everywhere and I know it isn't there. It looks exactly like mine when I lived at home" he started, "I also started to have nightmares, it doesn't matter what I do, one of my parents is _always_ there and I can't tell why, I have the feeling that I hear my mother's voice whenever I lose concentration in class" he explained further. "And today was a complete blur, I remember leaving the Great Hall after lunch and wanting to go to my room but I don't remember anything, my memory only begins again when I was standing next to the quidditch field staring into the woods when Minho spoke to me" he then ended, ruffling through his hair and groaning from annoyance. "I don't get it, why is all of this happening suddenly?", he asked, more himself than Seungmin.   
"How long has it been since you saw your parents for the last time?", Seungmin asked him, hoping that he would get a hint on why it could be happening.   
"Three years ago" Jisung answered.   
"Are both of your parents magicians?" Jisung nodded. "Is there a chance that they would try to contact you?"   
"No I don't think so, that wouldn't make any sense. They kicked me out after... After I never received a school letter. They said they never wanted to see me again because they thought I wasn't a wizard" Jisung explained whispering. He didn't want to tell what happened in his past, but Seungmin would find out at some point anyway, so why not tell him now instead of letting him find out when else.   
"Maybe the school contacted them after you received the letter afterwards, they are still your parents after all" Seungmin replied, trying his best to react as normal as possible to what Jisung just told him.   
"I told Dumbledore not to" he complained, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "I don't want them to know, I was dead to them then and they are dead to me now" he said, "if they really think I would go back to them after everything they did to me... " he continued with a sarcastic voice.

Seungmin noticed that he didn't really want to talk about his family so he tried to change the subject at least a tiny bit.  
"Let's stop talking about adults, tell me something about your ferret" he suggested, seeing how the other relaxed within a few seconds, smiling a bit as he seemed to remember his old pet.   
"It's name is Draco and I had him since I was 6 years old. As it was my first pet I babied him a lot and overfed him every once in a while", he told him, making both of them laugh.  
"But how did you come to name a ferret Draco?", Seungmin then asked.  
"I think I read too many books by then already, there was a character with that name that was often compared to a ferret for some reason" he said shrugging.  
"How can a person even read that much?", Seungmin asked laughing and Jisung really couldn't answer his question, he started reading when he was younger because he was bored but he probably would have never imagined that it would become that extreme.  
The mood quickly lightened up after that and they both already forgot the serious topic they were talking about before. Instead, they just talked about stuff any normal fourteen your old boy talks about, well... except for girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it uwu  
> I don't know if I can upload a chapter next week since I'm going on a class trip and won't have wifi during that time, so sorry bout that 😅
> 
> Phi


	31. Plans

They ended up talking about the fact that Jisung still didn't get new glasses and he actually needed them to see properly but for his glasses he had to go to a specific shop in his hometown.   
"Can't you order it and let it get delivered here?", Seungmin asked him.   
"Theoretically yeah, but I don't know if I shouldn't go there personally instead..." he wondered.  
"I bet you can go and visit them in the next holidays but they're still quite far away and think we'd all prefer for you to see properly" Seungmin argued laughing.  
"You're right" Jisung agreed, also laughing. Yet, in the back of his head he was afraid that the shopkeeper would tell his parents when he contacted him.

"What are you doing in the winter holidays?", Seungmin then asked the other boy.  
"Nothing, I'll probably stay here" Jisung shrugged, it didn't seem to bother him, yet his tone was somehow sad, or more disappointed. But Seungmin didn't comment on it, the way Jisung said it showed him that it was something he didn't want to talk about and Seungmin wanted to respect that as much as possible.

"Do you perhaps have Skype? Maybe we can talk over it during the holidays?", Seungmin then suggested after a period of silence.  
Jisung was a bit confused by the question at first, but then slowly nodded.  
"Yeah, but honestly I have no idea if I still know my password" the other admitted with a shy smile.   
"If you forgot your password just create a new account and you can text me your new username" Seungmin laughed and got up.  
"I suppose that that is something I might get done" Jisung laughed as well and followed Seungmin with his eyes, expecting him to do something relevant but he soon found out that the other only wanted to walk around a bit.

Seungmin stood in front of his book shelf for a minute before turning back to Jisung.  
"You know, me and some of the others tried to do some research about the thing that was in the lake, but there is no information at all... Not even in the forbidden part of the library" Seungmin mumbled, sitting down on his chair again.   
"You went to the forbidden library?", the older asked full of shock.   
"Well not me, but Minho went there" the other shrugged. That fact somehow shocked Jisung even more than anything else.  
Why would Minho do something like that? If he had been caught he would've lost his position as prefect and probably would've gotten into a lot of problems for it. There was a reason why it was forbidden after all.  
"Why?", he asked under his breath, not knowing what to think.   
"I don't know, he didn't say a reason, only that he didn't find anything there" Seungmin explained to him, leading back in his chair.  
Jisung frowned. "That doesn't make sense..." Looking at the younger he could tell that he was saying everything he knew, or he was extremely good at lying, but Jisung knew that Seungmin was a pretty bad liar.

"I think it wasn't something that lives in lakes normally" Jisung then stated. "It was probably something which natural habitat is cold water, if you think of the fact that it ran off when coming in contact with heat. Therefore someone must have directed those creatures here to Hogwarts with a specific intention" he then continued, looking at Seungmin for a short while before letting his eyes wander through the room.  
"But who? And why?", the other then questioned but Jisung only shrugged. His thoughts went to his parents but he couldn't believe that they found out where he was. That was impossible, right?

He shook his head to get rid of his own thoughts and stood up.   
"I think I should leave now, I've bugged you for long enough and your roommates probably will come back sooner or later" he stated and went to the door.  
"I guess we'll see us tomorrow?", he added and Seungmin nodded, a bit confused that Jisung knew so much, yet kept everything secret to the teachers. But he probably had a reason to do so, so Seungmin didn't want to destroy whatever plan he seemed to have.  
After Jisung closed the door behind him Seungmin sat down on his bed, staring out of the window and thinking about random stuff.

Soon enough his thoughts were back to Hyunjin but not only him, but also Jisoo with whom he had a date not too long ago.  
He still felt this jealousy weighing on his heart, even after Hyunjin assured him, that he didn't have any feelings for her and that there won't be a second date. But just seeing them together, hanging out during breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as some classes which Seungmin knew the two of them had at the same time, it made Seungmin's heart crack every now and then. He just seemed so happy when he was with Jisoo.  
Seungmin sighed and let himself fall onto his back. He tried his best to think about anything to distract himself but it didn't quite work like he wished it would.  
For a second he thought about calling Hyunjin and asking if he would like to meet up, maybe spending some time with him would minimize his jealousy.   
As if Hyunjin knew that the younger was thinking about him, only seconds later Seungmin's phone rang, the ringtone already told Seungmin that it was him.

"Hey Seungmin, are you free right now?", Hyunjin asked the second Seungmin accepted the call.  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?", the latter asked.  
"Can we meet at the library? You know where" Hyunjin then asked.  
Could Hyunjin read his fucking mind or or something?  
He looked at the time.  
"Yeah, give me a few minutes" he told him and got up from his bed.  
He quickly changed into some more comfortable Jeans and a hoodie before heading out to the library.  
The boy arrived quicker than he usually did, not noticing that he almost ran half the way.  
When he came to their usual place, Hyunjin was already waiting for him, standing up and smiling when he saw the younger.  
"Hey" he mumbled as he pulled him into a hug, burying his head in the other's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______
> 
> I'm so sorry that I forgot to upload yesterday! 😭  
> I hope you'll forgive me, oof
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it uwu, feel free to leave comments and Kudos ❤️


	32. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading on time once again owo
> 
> If you want to read the updates wednesdays please follow me on Wattpad @Phi_jiji <3

Confused by the older Seungmin replied the hug, smiling into Hyunjin's chest.   
They stayed like that for a while and both of them silently enjoyed the moment for as long as it lasted.

"So, why did you want to meet?", Seungmin then asked, backing off a tiny bit to lift his head in order to look at the older.   
"I just wanted to see you" he mumbled in response, but that didn't make very much sense for Seungmin.   
"We would've seen each other again tomorrow, you wouldn't have had to wait _that_ long" Seungmin argued.   
Of course he was happy to see his best friend, but something was off. He frowned his eyebrows and stood on his tiptoes in order to be nearer to Hyunjin's face, staring into his eyes.   
"And why else?", he asked, trying to somehow get the truth out if him.   
The movement of Hyunjin's eyes already told Seungmin that he was nervous for some reason.   
"There's not more to it" Hyunjin assured, pushing Seungmin back on his full feet by his shoulders before wrapping his arms around his waist again.   
Seungmin didn't say anything this time and simply wrapped his arms around the other as well, laying his head onto Hyunjin's chest and listening to his heartbeat which was sped up.

'Why doesn't he just tell me what's going on?' Seungmin asked himself, sort of sad that Hyunjin didn't tell him.  
Seungmin didn't notice how one if Hyunjin's hands began to wander. Only when he stroked through his hair he felt that the hand was missing in his waist.   
Hyunjin mumbled something under his breath what Seungmin couldn't understand clearly, so he didn't respond to it and just leaned into the touch that felt so extremely right yet so unbelievably wrong. 

 

Hyunjin looked down on his best friend, so cute and beautiful like always, looking even better in his arms...  
When Seungmin leaned into his touch he couldn't help but smile. Oh, how he'd like to see this every morning when he woke up.   
"Hey Minnie" he whispered, getting the attention of the younger within seconds. "Have I ever told you how cute you are?", he asked, grinning at the other who turned red immediately and tried to hide his face in Hyunjin's shirt, but he didn't let him. He grabbed his head with both of his hands and made him look at him, even though he still didn't hold eyecontact.   
"Don't hide" Hyunjin said ever so softly.  
The red colour on Seungmin's cheeks only turned deeper when he looked at him properly.  
"Then don't say stuff like that" he pouted, laying his hands above Hyunjin's.  
"But it's the truth" the latter argued, still smiling while caressing his cheek with his thumb.  
"It's not" Seungmin replied, trying to get out of his hold but failing miserably.  
"It is. You're the cutest, most beautiful and most precious human to exist" Hyunjin stated, making Seungmin's whole face flush red.  
"Stop iiiiit"  
"Never~"  
"You're so mean"  
"But only because you're so easy to provoke"  
Seungmin really wanted to wipe that victorious smile off of his face, but in the other hand he looked so handsome and stunning smiling like that.  
"You're lucky that you're you" Seungmin mumbled before taking a step back, out of Hyunjin's reach.

"The curfew will start soon, we should go to our dorms" he then stated with sad eyes. He didn't want this to end but he knew it had to.  
Hyunjin sighed and stepped closer a bit and reducing the space between them again.  
"I know, but let me do one last thing" he said in a whisper before leaning down and giving Seungmin a kiss on the forehead and then on the cheek.  
"See you tomorrow" he told him before walking past the younger and out of the library, leaving Seungmin back flustered.  
When the door closed behind him he wanted to smack himself.  
Why did he do that? Sure, he and Seungmin have always been quite affectionate and touchy but something about that felt different this time. What if he did something wrong and Seungmin hated him   
now? He tried to not think about anything negative and quickly made his way to his room, completely ignoring anyone who he met in the way.

Meanwhile Seungmin tried to process everything that just happened and every time he replayed it in his head, the more he thought of what happened if Hyunjin had kissed him on the lips instead.  
"No Seungmin, stop it. That will never happen" he told himself, shaking his head violently to get the thought out of his head.  
He decided he should leave the library as soon as possible, maybe he won't think about it anymore if he wouldn't be at the place where it happened.  
But of course, the thought was in his head the whole time. He was thinking about it so much he didn't even realise that he almost ran against his dorm door.  
In his room he quickly changed and hid underneath his blanket, burying his head under a pillow, trying everything to not think about it anymore.  
But of course it didn't work, the thought stuck with him the rest of the evening and in the night as well, leaving him to hope that he wouldn't also dream about it as well, making his unfulfilled wish feel even worse.  
At least that was what he told himself, that he didn't want to think about it anymore. On the other hand he already dreamed about things similar to it and if he's being honest he never really disliked the feelings he had in his dreams.  
But dreams will stay dreams, especially if two people are affected by it, one being his best friend.  
Then again he also told himself that he was to young to think about stuff like that or to even fantasise about doing just the smallest thing with Hyunjin. Why can't he just stop thinking about his for once? Like that it would hurt way less to see him with other people, especially with girls and seeing him being that happy while being around them.  
"Just give up already. You'll never stand a chance" he quietly, almost silently told himself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it~  
> I also hope that you don't dislike the fact that HyunSeung is a quite big topic in this fanfic as well 😅😅
> 
> Anyway,,, liked and comments are always appreciated uwu
> 
> See y'all next week ~
> 
> Phi


	33. Dream

Jisung sat down on his bed with his bag and took out his laptop that he didn't even use ever since he came to Hogwarts.  
He plugged it in and started it as soon as it had enough battery. It took a few minutes but soon he was downloading Skype, trying his best to remember his log-in data.  
It took him a few tries until he had figured out the right password but he eventually managed to get into his old account. But since it was more than a few years old he decided to quickly change all the info into proper ones.  
After he finished that he turned his laptop off again and got changed to go to bed. He laid down under his blanket and took out his phone, checking if anything important happened, which wasn't the case, and turned off the light soon after, falling asleep fast.

Meanwhile Minho layed in bed and couldn't close his eyes, his mind repeatedly wandered to Jisung, whether he liked it or not.  
He wondered what he was staring at and why he was doing so. What was there possibly to see to get all of Jisung's attention that he didn't notice Minho coming up to him?   
Nothing made sense to him regarding that boy. He seemed to be surrounded by unsolvable mysteries and Minho wanted to know what the heck he was about.  
He stared at the ceiling and tried to sum up all the information he had about the boy but he ended up with almost nothing. He knew his name, his age and his house. But what more?   
Thinking of it, he rememberd that Jisung wore glasses when they first met but haven't since the lake incident. Why didn't he get new ones already?   
It didn't seem like he needed them that much, did he?

Minho didn't notice that he didn't stop thinking about the boy, even after falling asleep, causing him to even dream about him. Imagining how the boy's life had been before he came to Hogwarts and what he already had to endure during that time, given the fact that he didn't seem in good terms to a lot of other people.  
How would his family be like? He never talked about them. Does he have siblings? Are his parents still together or divorced? Does he have any other pets at home other than the ferret he once mentioned?  
Even in his dreams he noticed how much he was thinking about that boy. But somehow he didn't want to stop. He couldn't tell the reason why, but Jisung was simply a person you could think about a lot. Probably because he seems to have so many secrets, Minho guessed.

The next morning came too fast and the alarm awoke Minho from the dream he was actually enjoying even though he would never admit it, well he would never talk about it anyway so there was no one to admit to besides himself and he would do his best to forget his dream after realising what exactly he even dreamt about.  
He got up and changed into his uniform before going to the common room to wait for his friends and his sister before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast with them.   
They were one of the first even though they were almost running late, making Minho wonder if he missed something. Even some of the teachers were missing.  
Minho went over to the Ravenclaw table where at least Woojin was sitting.   
"Do you know what's happening?", he asked the older, sitting down.   
"Not at all. Chan was also gone before I even woke up and I haven't seen anyone else from us" he sighed, looking stressed. "He also doesn't pick up his phone" the older then continued.   
He wanted to add something when they were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice which was as loud as if he would stand right next to them even though he wasn't even in the same room as them.   
"An announcement for all students. All classes are canceled today as well as Quiditsch training. No one is allowed to leave the building. Thank you" the voice announced, leaving all the people a bit dumbfounded.   
Only a few minutes later all the students were in the Great Hall. Well, almost everyone, but no one seems to notice at first.

Chan sat down next to Woojin who directly asked him what happened.   
"Something with the lake is wrong. I can't really explain" he said, burying his face in his hands.  
"And why can't we go outside then?", Felix asked.  
"I don't know, I think we shouldn't know whats happening right now" he guessed.  
"Wait, where's Jisung?", Chaeyoung asked after Seungmin and Hyunjin also arrived in the Hall.  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet" Seungmin said and Hyunjin only nodded in agreement.  
She looked at Chan, hoping that he would now anything or had seen him.  
"He's still outside with the teachers. I think they're guessing that everything that's happening right now is somehow connected" Chan told her, his voice already telling that he knew that she wouldn't react well to it.  
"What the fuck? Whatever happened with the lake doesn't have to be connected to Jisung. They pretend like everything is always his fault" she complained.  
"I know, and he teachers know as well, but they hope that they could also clear up whatever happened in the lake with Jisung while they're having a look at it. They hope he could help" Chan tried to calm down the girl.  
But she didn't seem to like the explanation and just turned around and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down with his back facing the others.  
"Why does she get so moody so often all of a sudden?", Minho asked himself, massaging the bridge of his nose.  
"Puberty" Changbin laughed. He was probably right, but why must it be now? It would already be enough in any normal time of life but with everything happening with Jisung she just seemed more stressed.  
For a second there was a thought in Minho's mind, what the cause of her behavior towards the boy would mean, but he quickly shook his head and threw the thought out again.

'That can't be it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again urgh, I'm so sorry gkwbdlsn
> 
> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments and kudos🤧❤️
> 
> Phi


	34. Drained

Jisung stood next to Hagrid and Dumbledore while looking down to the lake. Half the water was gone over night and no one knew why.  
But the teachers at least hoped that they would find out what kind of creature it was that dragged Jisung into the depth of the water.  
Jisung already knew that it wouldn't be there anymore but hesitated to tell the teachers what he already knew. The only teacher he would tell about it would be Dumbledore, but he definitely had better to do than to listen to a boy talking.

The teachers did their best to illuminate the rest of the water to look for any abnormalities regarding creatures but they couldn't see anything they didn't knew about already.

Before, Chan was with him while he stood there with the teachers. He felt way safer knowing that someone almost his age was with him. But Dumbledore sent all students inside and even cancelled classes so Chan had to go. He wanted to go as well but he was told to stay.  
He knew why, but it wouldn't make a difference if he would stay here and stay silent or go to his room and be silent. So he just hoped for it to be over as soon as possible.  
Jisung turned to Hagrid, trying to convince him with the look in his eyes to let him go.  
But the man shook his head, an apologetic look in his eyes, making Jisung sigh as he continued to watch the teachers by whatever they were doing now.   
He really wanted to ask Dumbledore if he couldn't just go. It's not like he could run away or anything...  
But when he look over to the old man, he saw that he was currently in a heated discussion with McGonagall so Jisung didn't even try to get his attention.   
He sighed and sat down on the ground. Sometimes he regrets that he doesn't take his phone with him, with that he could at least kill some time.  
For some time he watches the teachers before starting to doze off. 

 

Meanwhile the other were still sitting in the Great Hall, not knowing what to do like almost every other student.   
"Can't we play something?", Jeongin then asked, pouting since it was the only idea they had ever since they sat there.   
"And what? Do you want to play rock, paper, scissors the whole day?", Changbin asked with an annoyed voice, but the annoyance wasn't towards Jeongin and more because even the training in the evening was canceled.   
Jeongin shrunk on the bench, slightly afraid of Changbin's bad mood.  
"Changbin stop it, you're scaring the baby" Felix joked, hitting his boyfriend's shoulder. He only rolled his eyes and looked somewhere else so he didn't have to look at anyone. 

"Hey, isn't that Jisung?", Changbin then said completely out of context, pointing to the door and causing everyone's head to turn that direction.   
"Where is he going?", Seungmin asked, definitely confused while standing up.  
"What are you planning on doing?", Hyunjin asked him before he could go any further.  
"Following him of course. I want to know what happened" he said, leaving the others behind.  
"Wait, I'll come with you" Chaeyoung stated, also standing up and going up to the boy who gave her a smile.  
The others looked at each other.  
"All of you are thinking the same thing and I'm not liking it" Minho said while eying his friends.   
"I want to know what happened" Chan argued while standing up.   
"Me too" Felix agreed, soon followed by everyone else.   
Minho sighed and stood up as the last one of them before following them outside of the Great Hall.   
They quickly caught up to Chaeyoung and Seungmin and followed them to wherever they were heading.   
"I'll go look if he's in his room, wait here" Seungmin said when they arrived in front of the dorm door.   
The others agreed and some of them sat down while others stayed standing and they discussed what may have happened and what Jisung knew.   
While they were talking Minho got an idea and stood up, unintentionally getting the attention of the others.   
Without saying anything he left the others alone, making his way to the library.  
"What was that?", Chaeyoung asked, looking after her brother.  
"I have no idea" Felix answered, also following the boy with his eyes.   
The group fell into an awkward silence after that and they just waited for Seungmin to finally return.  
When he did, he shook his head, signaling that he wasn't in his room.  
"Where else could he be?", Chaeyoung asked, probably more to herself but the others still heard it.  
"He won't be at Hagrid's, that's the wrong direction... And I also can't imagine that he went to Dumbledore's office" Chan tried to minimize the places where the boy could've gone.   
All of them thought about what else was fine the hallway they were standing in.   
"Wait, isn't the library just down there?", Hyunjin then asked, causing all eyes to focus on him.   
"You're right! Why didn't I thought of it before?", Chaeyoung said before standing up from the bench and making her way down the hallway, followed by the others.

But as soon as they stepped into the library Chaeyoung somehow felt lost. The library was big and she couldn't think of somewhere particular where Jisung could be.  
"I think we should split up" she then stated, turning around to the others who just agreed silently.  
Therefore they split up in pairs and begun to search through the whole library looking for the Slytherin boy.  
Seungmin, who was walking next to Chaeyoung, stayed silent the whole time. Even though he was more of a bubbly and talkative person he can fall very silent too, which always felt a bit weird, but looking at the face of the boy Chaeyoung could tell that he was concentrating in finding Jisung.

It felt like forever without seeing him, when Seungmin checked his phone and saw that he had a text from Jeongin.  
" 'Found them' " he quoted the message, showing it to the girl next to him.  
"Them?", she asked in confusion, but they just decided to go to the location Jeongin soon after told then to see what he meant with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it uwu, see you next week ^^
> 
> Phi


	35. Tears

After Minho left the others behind and headed to the library he didn't take too long to actually find Jisung sitting at one of the big tables at the end of the room.  
He was listening to music on his phone while reading a book.  
Minho silently sat down next to him, hoping he would notice him sooner or later   
He had a glance into the book the other was reading but soon realized that he couldn't understand anything that stood there.  
"Is that Latin?", he asked out loud, not even knowing if Jisung would hear him.  
The latter turned around to him, taking out his earphones. "Yeah it is" he simply said, not seeming like he was shocked by the fact that Minho was suddenly sitting next to him.   
They looked at each other for a few seconds before Jisung turned his head away again.   
"I, uhm... I just wanted to tell you that the others are looking for you and most probably want to ask you about whatever is up with the lake" Minho then quickly explained the reason why he was even there, still looking at the younger boy.   
Jisung leaned back, closing his eyes. "There's nothing that I can tell them" he sighed.   
"Dumbledore prohibited me to tell anyone anything and he wanted to talk to me after they finished everything" he continued, opening his eyes again and looking at the older boy.   
"Why?", he asked.   
"I don't know. He probably thinks that that, what I don't tell him has to do with apparently everything that's going wrong right now" he mumbled while massaging his temples. "He only wants the best for all the students but some of the things don't even regard to me"   
He looked at Minho for a while, his eyes watery with tears so he turned back to his book again.  
"It just feels as if everything that happens is my fault. Or at least everyone thinks it is" he told Minho, who was actually quite surprised that Jisung told him all that.  
"It's all just a weird coincidence" Minho said "not everyone thinks that you are the trigger of anything that's happening. It could've happened at any other time as well" he tried to cheer him up.  
He saw tears rolling down Jisung's cheek and it's like Minho's body moved on his own when he put an arm around Jisung's shoulder and pulled him closer.  
"Don't cry, nothing here is your fault" Minho quietly told him, gently stroking his back.  
Yet the tears didn't stop. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place" he muttered to himself, but Minho heard it anyway.  
"No, you should, you belong here, you're one of us" Minho told him and grabbed both of the younger's shoulder to turn him in his direction.  
"I don't know what you've been through before you came here, but let me tell you: it'll get better and we're all here for you"  
"Thank you" Jisung mumbled before pulling Minho into a shy hug.  
Minho returned the hug, placing his hand on the other's back again, slowly pacing it up and down in order to calm the boy down who was crying into his shoulder.   
They stayed like that for a few minutes until Minho noticed that Jisung wasn't crying anymore.  
"Better?", he asked but didn't get an answer. "Did you really fall asleep?", he then chuckled, knowing that there would be no answer to the question either. He couldn't help but to smile.  
He was thinking what to do, as the position they were in wasn't really comfortable for Minho and probably also wasn't for Jisung.  
'There's no one here anyway, right?', he asked himself, before deciding to simply pull Jisung into his lap so he could sit properly again.   
The younger whined slightly at the movement but didn't seem to wake up, so Minho also closed his eyes and dozed off a bit, both of his hands steadying Jisung so there was no way that he could somehow fall down.

 

Hyunjin and Jeongin were looking through the different aisles of the library when Jeongin had an idea all of a sudden.  
"Wouldn't it be logical if Jisung would be in the sitting area instead at some random shelf?", he asked the older Hufflepuff.   
"Actually, yeah, that's sounds quite logical" Hyunjin agreed so the two of them headed to the end of the library where all the tables and chairs were, but what they saw there definitely surprised them.  
"I'll tell the others that we found him" Jeongin said.  
Hyunjin slowly nodded, also taking out his phone. He knew Minho might kill him for it when he finds out but he really wants to keep this moment for whenever he needed it so he quickly took a picture before Minho or Jisung might wake up again.   
Soon all the others arrived, Seungmin and Chaeyoung as the last ones.   
"Did someone already take a picture?", Chan quietly asked and Hyunjin quickly nodded.   
"Great, send it to me" Chan continued.  
"He'll kill us" Hyunjin giggled, but sent it to the older boy anyway.  
"Only if he finds out" Seungmin said with a grin.  
Soon all of them had the photo on their phone and in the exact same moment when the last of them put away his phone Minho opened his eyes slightly, looking around rather confused.   
"Yah, Minho, why didn't you tell us that you knew where we could find Jisung?", Chaeyoung asked her brother.   
"I didn't know it, I just suspected it and came here to look" Minho explained shrugging.  
"And why didn't you tell us after you found him?", Chan asked with a grin.  
Minho took a glance at the younger boy who was still sleeping on his lap, thinking about the situation from before.  
"I just... Didn't think about it, I guess" Minho then said.  
"Ah yeah" Chan commented, apparently not realizing the concerned look in Minho's eyes.  
"Anyways, how did it come to... this?" Felix then asked.  
"Well, he fell asleep and this was more comfortable?", Minho said and even though it was the truth it sounded more like a question than like an answer.


	36. Temper

When Jisung woke up he quickly noticed that he and Minho weren't alone anymore so he left his eyes shut. What he also noticed is that their position changed and that he was leaning against Minho's chest.  
He listened to the others talking, and heard them asking what exactly happened. But when Minho simply said, that he fell asleep it felt like a weight was lifted from his heart.  
It's not like Jisung wouldn't tell the others but simply the fact that Minho didn't tell them without his consent somehow made him happy.  
He let some minutes pass until he pretended to wake up again. He blinked a few times before looking around, seeing all the other, who tried to surpress their grinning.  
"Hello...?" he asked, in serious confusion.  
"Did you sleep well?", Seungmin asked with a devilish grin.  
"Uh, yeah?", the older of the two mumbled, causing the other to grin even wider.  
"What time is it?", Jisung then quickly asked, hoping to make the situation less awkward.  
Felix was the first to take out his phone and told him the time, only to see Jisung panic and trying to somehow to get off Minho's lap without falling face forward to the ground.  
"I have to go see Dumbledore... See you later" he quickly excused himself before stumbling out if the library.  
The others looked after him in confusion, turning around to Minho shortly after for some explanation.  
"He didn't tell me anything either, only that he had to go to Dumbledore's office for something" he said shrugging.  
He just wanted to stand up and go to his room when Chan pushed him down again by the shoulder. "You're staying here young man, you have a bit to explain" he told him.  
"I don't have to explain anything" Minho scuffed, getting up again.  
"If you want to know anything, you'll have to ask Jisung, because I don't know anything either" he added before leaving the library.  
"Wow, when did he get such a bad temper?", Chan asked, shaking his head.  
"Since he realized he's gay?", Chaeyoung dryly said.  
"Minho's gay?", Chan asked, just as confused as everyone else.  
"I don't know. But considering that he went from 'I don't care about Jisung as long as he doesn't hurt my frieds' to 'Here, sleep on my lap' is at least a bit weird, no? Or did any of you ever slept on his lap ever since you've known each other?", the girl stated.  
"Well you're right, Woojin and me have been together even before we knew him, Changbin just isn't a person that sleeps, Felix quite immediately fell for Changbin after coming here for the first year, Jeongin says he doesn't like skinship and Hyunjin and Seungmin only have eyes for each other" Chan said, well aware that the last statement would be argued by the two.  
And like he thought both protested loudly until they were reminded that they were still in the library and should be quiet.  
Laughing at the secene the two boys made they all already forgot what Chaeyoung said minutes ago regarding her brother.

On his way to his dorm, Minho came along the staircase that led up to Dumbledore's office. The stairs where opened and led to the office, telling Minho that Jisung most probably was there already.  
Minho always found the stairs slightly creepy and stayed away from them as he also never had to go up there. The only thing he always asked himself what would happen if you forgot that the stairs aren't up and you want to step onto them? Is there a floor that only opens when the stairs are there or would you fall down, right onto the statue?  
A weird feeling overcame him when he thought about that exact scenario happening so he quickly passed the stairs and continued his way to the dorm.  
He knew that his roommates would most probably be there too as they also didn't have anything better to do, yet Minho was annoyed by the fact that he couldn't be alone at the moment, so he was thinking about sneaking to somewhere where he could be alone, but he knew that if a teacher or even anyone else would see him he'll get massive problems.

He sat down on his bed, not noticing that one of his roommates took his chair and sat down on it in front of him.  
"You seem stressed, what's up?", the boy asked, startling Minho.  
"Nothing really, Minghao, this day is just really weird" Minho told the chinese boy.  
"You're totally right with that. But you seemed off for a few days now, are you sure everything is alright?", Minghao asked further.  
"Yeah, sure. I think I just don't get enough sleep" the other shrugged.  
"If you say so... How's that Jisung kid? You and your friends have been around him, right? Is he alright after all this... stuff happening?", the Chinese then asked with a low voice so their other roommates wouldn't hear what they were talking about.  
"I guess he's okay, but I would say perfectly fine. It probably stresses him out the most right now" Minho shrugged, leaning back.  
"I would ask Junhui, but apparently he's never in their commonroom and talks to no one from their house except Seungmin" Minghao told him, crossing his arms. "The fact that others from his house pushed him into the lake must've had quite an impact on him regarding his trust to them" he added.  
"Well yeah, I would probably also don't trust people that don't know me and just throw me to die just because I'm different" Minho argued and Minghao nodded in response.  
"But he seems like such a nice kid, I don't understand why people just hate on him without even trying to get to know him" he said with a defeated sigh.  
"Not everyone is as understanding as you are Hao, they just think about themselves and want to get rid of those who don't fit into their 'perfect world'"  
"I hate people" Minghao groaned.  
"But you don't hate Junhui, or..." Minho began, but was cut off by the other.  
"Junhui is different, he's special" he muttered, face turning red.  
"I know Hao" Minho laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually thinking abot discontinuing the fic on ao3, bc it just seems that not a lot of people read it...  
> I'l still upload it on wattpad for sure, but like you can see i almost never upload on time here owo
> 
> Well, see you next week, maybe
> 
> Phi


	37. A Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read note at the end, its important!

teeny weeny trigger warning of homophobia, just that you're prepared

______________

The boys decided to meet up later that day and going to the baths together like they always do. And after asking the others Seungmin also texted Jisung that he was free to join them.  
They also came up with the idea to make a groupchat with the nine boys, Minho protesting that his sister would get added to it because he knew how annoying she was in group chat (not that some of his friends are any better-), so Seungmin quickly made the group chat as he and Minho were the only ones that had Jisung's number and they said that if Jisung didn't want to be in the group he could just leave it.   
"How come that we don't just add him to the other group chat?", Felix questioned, looking at Minho and Changbin with who he was sitting in the common room with.  
"Because that chat is already dead and what's the difference between recycling an old groupchat or opening up a new one and deleting the other?", Changbin shrugged, not even looking up from his phone while watching how all of the others left the old group chat one after the other and then started to spam in the new one. 

"Urgh, I don't know what to doooo, it's so boring when you're not allowed anywhere" Felix then whined, throwing himself onto Changbin's lap, continuing his whining into his leg.  
"Then go and do something" Changbin told him while stroking his hair absently.  
"And what?", the younger asked, turning around so he could look at Changbin.   
"I don't know, you could hang out with some of your crack friends" Changbin suggested.   
"What do you mean 'crack friends'", Felix wanted to know, sitting back up again.   
"You know exactly what he means" Minho commented laughing, also knowing what Changbin meant with that.  
"I am: offended" Felix said in a playful tone, holding his heart and whiping away a non-existent tear.  
"Oh come on, one evening I came here to you three dancing fortnite dances on the table" Changbin remembered the younger.  
"Yeah, because it's fun" the other protested.  
"Well not for anyone else than you three".   
"You're so mean!"

Their argument was cut short by the main door of the dorm opening and a few students entering.  
Felix groaned and flopped down in Changbin's lap again with a groan.  
"When is the time finally up? I'm sooooo booooored" he then continued his whining.  
"Oh my god, Changbin, make him shut up" Minho told the older of the couple.  
"If it would only be that easy" he laughed.

 

The boys met in front of the bathing house, but only eight of them were there, Jisung being the one missing.  
"Does someone knows anything?", Chan asked but everyone just shook their head as no one heard anything from the Slytherin boy.  
Therefore they entered the bathing house without him and got ready to get into the water.  
Sadly they weren't the only ones there as a lot of other students didn't have anything better to do. But it didn't bother them too much, the only thing that they were more cautios about were the topics they were talking about and how loud they were talking.  
But even with all of the people Felix didn't mind to take much distance from his boyfriend, playing with his fingers absently while listening to the others talk.  
With that he also heard the other students around them talk, talking about _him_.  
He knows people are constantly talking about him, not only the good way. And he always tries to ignore them, pretend that he doesn't care about what they said and just smiled it away. Yet, sometimes people could get really mean with what they say about him, only because he's an open person that isn't ashamed to show himself like he is... And it were mainly other boys that don't seem to stand him because of that.

"Doesn't he know what shame he brings to his family?" "Not only him, but both of them are a shame for the bloodline"

"No wonder he's sent here, then his parents don't have to face such a disgrace every day"

"He'll get over it, he just like this to get attention"

"He's way too young to know what he wants, I bet he was talked into it by his boyfriend so he has a toy"

-those are only some of many he already heard.

The assaults including Changbin actually hurt him the most, making him feel like it's his fault that Changbin is having a hard time.

Hearing the students talk like that made Felix's body tense up so much, that not only Changbin, but also the other six noticed, yet no one said anything as they knew that Felix would react well.  
Of course all of them felt bad for the australian boy, especially Changbin, but whatever they did he'd get mad, but then he'd just smile it away and pretend that everything was just fine.

But even though he tried his best to block out the negativity, it soon got too much for him and he was already tearing up, wanting him to get away, so he quickly excused himself from his friends and got out as fast as possible, even to fast for anyone to call him back.  
Of course Changbin was the first who wanted to go after him, everybody knew and Chan thought about letting the boy go after his boyfriend, but they both knew that Felix wouldn't want to talk about it right away and held him back.  
"Let him calm down a bit, just a few minutes" Chan said and let go of the other's wrist as soon as he nodded in agreement, yet he already got out of the bath and got ready to go after him if he had given him a fee minutes. And while sitting next to the bath he was sending death glares towards all the other students, who he knew or had in suspect in saying comments like that, so that they knew that were definitely on his blacklist now and definitely shouldn't get him on the wrong hand at any other point of their life together at the school or any other time they might meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, hi. This is actually last weeks chapter, but as I have mentioned in the summary I have decided to NOT continue this fic on ao3, it's just too stressful for me as I also always have to change the commands for bold and italic words.  
> I will still post this fic weekly on wattpad, so feel free to follow this there, my username is @phi_jiji as well and the fic ofc has the same name there.   
> On wattpad i will also sometimes post some little stuff in my feed regarding this fic, asking you, my readers, for your opinion on certain stuff.
> 
> So yeah, I hope to see you guys either on wattpad or on some other fics that i might publish (even though i will probably stick to wattpad from now on, except for when a friend of mine requests a fic as she only reads them here lmao)
> 
> If it is from your interest, I also have OneShot books for a few groups on wattpad where you can also request stuff if you like to :D
> 
> I love you, and thanks for reading and following this fic until now, I hope to see you again,  
> Phi <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'll try to somehow update this regularly. (probably won't but I'll try anyways)  
> If you liked it, leave Kudos and Comment and we'll see us in the next part 
> 
> ~Phi


End file.
